


Before the Dark Times

by Phillipe363



Series: Before the Dark Times multiple stories universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Canon Rewrite, Clone Wars, Dark Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Jar Jar Binks, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Anakin Skywalker rescued from slavery becomes a Jedi Knight and does his best to protect the galaxy alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi, a fellow Jedi Knight. Anakin and Obi-Wan are hardly ever apart, they are as close as brothers. Then Senator Amidala gets attacked, the Clone Wars start and everything changes. War sends the Jedi down a path of darkness, a Chancellor is gaining more power and an interest in Anakin who is struggling now more than ever. One shall fall, one shall survive and one shall be broken.  An Empire shall rise and a Dark Lord of the Sith shall be born.Retelling of the prequel stories for how Anakin becomes Darth Vader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys**

**So first I need to thank Stand with Ward and Queen for his help with this prequel rewrite because he massively helped me out throughout the entire project from start to finish. Thank you, my friend.**

**Now moving on I’ve had an idea for redoing the prequels for years by now.**

**Regarding the actual Star Wars prequels, they are not exactly the best films around, but not the worst either.**

**Still there a lot of stuff in them that makes the prequels have their issues.**

**With this story the only canon I am making sure it fits with is the original trilogy films of New Hope, Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi.**

**So, none of the Disney’s sequel films or the old EU will be canon. Although I am going to cherry pick stuff from the EU so for the people knowledgeable keep an eye out.**

**In the OT films for Anakin Skywalker was described as this good man, a hero who fell from grace.**

**However, Anakin in the actual prequel films was this near constant complaining, selfish jerk who cared mostly about himself for the most part and had at times kind of stalker issues with Padme.**

**Yeah, I think if Anakin Skywalker was more of portrayed better that would have helped improved things.**

**Also I wanted to fix the reasons for Anakin’s fall since in the prequels, well there are better ways to pull it off.**

**I do not own Star Wars or any of its related media.**

**So, cue the classic Star Wars theme and let’s get this story started.**  

* * *

 A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....

STAR WARS

Before the Dark Times

For a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights have been the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic.

However, the Jedi is dwindling in numbers during the past several years leaving only less than a thousand members, especially given Force-sensitive younglings are increasingly difficult to find.

Recently the period of lasting peace in the Republic has become under attack by the Separatists. A collection of planets has broken away due to deeming the Republic’s Congress to be ineffective from its high levels of corruption and mindless bureaucracy.

Only by the Republic’s laws seceding from the Republic is considered treason and the Separatists want their freedom at any cost.

Word has been spread that the Separatist movement is creating their own clone army on a hidden world to rival the Republic’s army.

The Republic calls on the Jedi Order to assist them only for the Jedi high council to be unsure if they should intervene given they provide aid to the Republic but are not their warriors.

Only thing clear to all sides is the conflict between the Old Republic and the Separatists will escalate until a war occurs. And it’s not a matter of if, but rather when…

* * *

On the planet Coruscant.

Which Coruscant developed over the centuries into a dense ecumenopolis as its entire surface is covered in a single worldwide city that has broken up into various districts. Various sections of the rocky planet have formed its own patchwork underneath Galactic City with a supposed abandoned tunnel network built by the planet’s original inhabits. 

Coruscant due to ease of access along hyperspace lanes is a massive hub of various traders, markets, galactic culture, education, technology, and finance has given it the unofficial designation as the galaxy’s center.

The richest and middle class tend to live in the Federal District of Galactic City that contains important places like the Republic Senate or the Jedi Temple serving as the main home of the Jedi order. The rest of the Federal District is various homes, restaurants, shopping centers, places of business and even industrial areas that have their own districts.

Upon traveling far enough into Galactic City are the slum areas that must be lit and warmed artificially since unlike the upper districts with glittering city structures the sun never reaches them. The slum districts got nicknamed the underworld due being used by the population of the poor and criminal.

At the very bottom levels of the Galactic City are deemed to be uninhabitable since active pits of lava from Coruscant’s core flow freely and rumors that the lava runs into the old tunnel network.

In the Federal District is where two men are exiting Dex’s diner after an early breakfast. The two men are walking on a near empty sidewalk and one is in their late twenties with the older man being in his early forties.

The younger man known as Anakin Skywalker has neck length brown hair but clean shaven with soft facial features. However, his crystal blue eyes while they are kind also tell a past of pain, tragedy, and suffering.

Anakin is dressed in a gray undershirt with a light brown tunic covering his upper body and brown pants, along with black boots. There is a dark colored belt where his metal lightsaber hilt hangs from his left side and covering his body is a brown hooded robe with wide sleeves.

Standing next to him is the older man known as Obi-Wan Kenobi who has a full head of brown hair, and a full, bushy beard of the same color.

Obi-Wan is wearing a brown undershirt with a tan tunic covering his upper body along with similar colored pants. Brown boots are on Kenobi’s feet with a brown belt containing his lightsaber hilt. Covering his body is a robe in similar style and nature to Anakin’s.

“All I’m saying is I don’t think your skills are good enough to get through the Dressellian Asteroid Belt,” Anakin said, a smile on his face.

“And your piloting skills are? I remember having to pull your wrecked hide out of the Kauron asteroid field in the Outer Rim after you decided to pull a reckless stunt that ended badly when we dealt with those pirates” Obi-Wan replied with a grin.

“Ok fair enough,” Anakin said accepting defeat for a moment before adding with lighter tone “So what about when I helped you out with those zarc wolves on Carnelion IV?”

“I well I’m not sure if that counts given you ended up in trouble as well” Obi-Wan said, trying to avoid this topic.

“I still managed to pull us both out of there, so I think it does” Anakin replied, a slight grin.

 “And I still helped on given you almost sent us off that platform. So that time doesn’t count” Obi-Wan said.

“It was more like fixing your own mess because you got yourself in trouble. Also saving you from that dark side cult on Mustafar counts” Anakin replied remembering the old lava planet.

Before Obi-Wan can give a response they both pick up sounds of rustling coming from a nearby alleyway. So, after a quick glance at each other, they cautiously head down it. Looking around they spot a five-foot-tall gray-skinned humanoid figure, with clothes that resemble rags digging through a trash can.

The alien picking up the smell of people nearby turns around to see Anakin and Obi-Wan standing there.

“We mean you no harm. This is Anakin Skywalker and I’m Kenobi” Obi-Wan said.

“I’m Jukh a Noghri of the Clan Tlakh'sar” the alien replied.

“I never heard of that species. What are you doing out here, digging through garbage?” Anakin asked.

“I was exiled from my planet for breaking laws. Sent out in the other worlds with only clothes on back” Jukh said.

“Is it permeant?” Obi-Wan asked.

“One day it might be lifted,” Jukh said.

“There’s a diner not far from here, called Dex’s. He’ll give you a job, so you can be able to live somewhere” Obi-Wan replied.

“Here take this, so you can stay warm,” Anakin said removing his robe with handing it to the Noghri.

“Thank you both. I shall not forget this” Jukh replied warmly while putting on the robe and flipping the hood up over his head.

Anakin and Obi-Wan watch as the Noghri heads out of the alleyway and onto the street. Following shortly behind him is Anakin and Obi-Wan who exit the alleyway with beginning to head down the sidewalk, in the opposite direction.

Glancing at his partner “Your kindness is why you are a great Jedi Knight” Obi-Wan said smiling.

“Perhaps. To be honest I’m not so sure, despite being a knight for only some months now. After all, I did start my training later than most Padawan’s. Despite my advancements higher than most even at my age, I’m still worried” Anakin replied, fear and concern in his voice.

“I’ve been where you are and even despite being raised in the temple I still feel the fear of failing at times. Just remember you are looking at this from a certain point of view, if you change that you should find you’ll be quite successful” Obi-Wan said.

“Yoda teach you that?” Anakin asked, feeling somewhat better.

“No, I just got the usual do or do not, there is no try speech” Obi-Wan replied.

“I’m not surprised. Still, I wouldn’t have asked for a better mentor” Anakin said.

“Yes, I agree, Yoda is one of the best teachers at the academy” Obi-Wan said.

Glancing at his friend “I meant you” Anakin replied.

“Oh, that’s,” Obi-Wan said a bit surprised with a feeling of pride and warmth “Thank you.”

Anakin nods as they continue to walk down the sidewalk and into the distance. 

* * *

Later at the Jedi Temple, massive stone structure thousands of years old, and you can feel that history with every step you take. The temple is built like a royal palace with multiple floors, grand hallways, and staircases.

Obi-Wan and Anakin make their way down a hallway upon stopping in an archway area, that looks out over the rest of the area including lush gardens, training grounds, places among nature for meditation and study.

“What do you think they are discussing in the council?” Anakin asked.

“Not sure, it is the high council after all. Though I do know yesterday they were going to strip Qui-Gon Jinn of his rank as a Jedi Knight and expel him for being in a relationship” Obi-Wan said.

“Did he get expelled?” Anakin asked.

“No, Qui-Gon Jinn ended it and the Jedi requested he has no further contact with the woman. They also stuck Qui-Gon here at the academy with no longer being able to go on field missions for a time” Obi-Wan said.

“That’s not right, he took the trials and went through the training. Qui-Gon earned the right to be a Knight, and his freedom” Anakin said, his voice containing some irritation.

“Qui-Gon broke the rules Anakin, there must be proper consequences for his actions. You must calm yourself and reign in your emotions” Obi-Wan said.

“Given we are about to go see the council and I don’t need them asking me any questions, I shall accept your advice” Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan merely nods while a purple-skinned female around seven feet tall with four hands come around the corner.

“The council will see you now,” the alien said before walking off.

“Let’s not keep them waiting,” Obi-Wan said.

* * *

 The Jedi Council room is where the entire back wall is a massive window looking out at Coruscant with the sun shining in. Placed throughout the room is three chairs for each of the Jedi master’s and council members are seated around in half of a circle.

In the middle of the room is Yoda with being next to his right is a dark-skinned male named Mace Windu, in the usual Jedi robes. To Yoda’s left is Ki-Adi-Mundi is a pale-skinned human male looking in appearance outside of a rather raised cranium.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan bow to the council in respect.

“Earlier today we have received troubling news that the senator of Naboo was attacked when arriving for a senate meeting” Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

“We have reason to believe this might be part of a larger plan by the Separatists against the Republic” Mace said.

“Who requested us?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Vice Chancellor Sheev Palpatine from Naboo has requested your aid in concern for the senator” Yoda said.

“Would you like us to investigate?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Protect the senator for now. If you find who is behind this attack most helpful it should be. hmm” Yoda said while gripping the cane handle up against his chair.

Nodding “If there is nothing else, Anakin and I would like to get started on this situation” Obi-Wan said.

“We have acquired an appointment with the Vice-Chancellor in his office in two hour’s time” Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

“Very well. We should be there” Obi-Wan said.

Giving a finale bow of respect, both Anakin and Obi-Wan leave the room.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

**One of those ideas from the prequel films that I am using is the Jedi not being allowed to have personal attachments or relationships.**

**Which looking back at Empire Strikes Back when Luke wants to go off to recuse his friends Yoda and Obi-Wan basically tell Luke to let them pointlessly die all so Luke can continue his training.**

**That concept at least of no attachments is hinted at in ESB so I decided to keep it and because I find it to be an interesting idea that never did get properly explored in the prequels themselves.**

**Something else continuity wise I wanted to fix is in ESB Obi-Wan said Yoda was the one who trained him but, in the prequels, it was really Qui-Gon Jinn.**

**In the Phantom Menace all George Lucas needed to do was adjust it so Obi-Wan and Qui Gon not be Master/student but rather two Jedi Knights sent out to handle the situation.**

**Also wanted to set up like you saw in the opening scene or at least how I hope it came off by showing Obi-Wan and Anakin being friends. Something in the prequel films we did not really get at all.**

**They spent most of Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith apart rather than really interacting together.**

**I decided to do an opening crawl the closest I could get to the actual films and while the crawls in the films have certain important words all in caps to highlight their importance, I didn’t like the way it came out, so it got scrapped.**

**Oh, by** **the** **way, there is no Jar Jar Blinks so no worries for him showing up.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**So here is another chapter**

**Do not own Star Wars or anything related to it**

* * *

Few hours later in Palpatine’s office

Palpatine is behind a desk with a full head of white hair and his usual red robes.

Sitting in a chair near the desk is a woman close to Anakin’s age, with being dressed in green and yellow expensive robes. Her brown hair is pulled back into a bun and her eyes hold a fire within them.

Both Palpatine and the senator rise to their feet as Obi-Wan and Anakin walk into the room with the doors automatically closing behind them with the two Jedi giving a slight bow in greeting.

“I’m so pleased you both could come, though I wish it was under better a situation than this” Palpatine said.

“As do I” Anakin said towards a man who has become an ally and friend within the Republic Senate.

“May I introduce the senator of Naboo Padme Amidala. These are Jedi Knights Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker” Palpatine said.

“Pleasure to meet you” Obi-Wan said.

“Same to the both of you. Now let’s get down to business, I don’t need protection I need you to find out who is trying to kill me” Padme said.

“In all good time, Senator Amidala. We were sent here to keep you safe and we are planning on doing just that” Obi-Wan said.

“I have a security team, I am not in need of the Jedi’s help in that regard” Padme replied, lightly upset.

“Yes, and that same team was killed in the attack on your life this morning. While a new security team will be assisting you, I want the Jedi to help given I fear the attackers may try again” Palpatine said.

“And we are a lot harder to kill” Anakin said.

“Very well,” Padme said reluctantly coinciding.

“You can use my penthouse during your stay in Coruscant” Palpatine offers.

“Thank you, I shall do that” Padme replied.

* * *

 

Nighttime in a sitting area outside of a bedroom

Anakin is sitting on the floor with resting his back against the wall with thinking over these past hours. Palpatine is asleep in another part of the penthouse and Padme is in the room behind him. Palpatine offered them some spare rooms as well, but they declined given the obvious reasons for wanting to stick close to the senator.

Of course, Anakin will admit this to no one, not even Obi-Wan but he does find Amidala very attractive.

Hearing footsteps Anakin looks over to see Obi-Wan enter with walking over and sitting down on the floor across from Skywalker.

“So, did you get the security camera set up?” Obi-Wan asked, stroking his beard.

“I did but she covered it with a cloth. I don’t think she likes us watching her” Anakin said.

“You did try to stop her?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Well you know royalty, they don’t exactly like being told what to do. Of course, in her case she is used to enjoying her freedom, so to suddenly be more restricted I can more understand that” Anakin said.

“Plus, she’s scared so we are just easy targets” Obi-Wan said.

“True. Which she’s got one of those Artoo droids inside to alert us if any trouble occurs and with some luck, we won’t lose the senator” Anakin said.

“I don’t believe in luck” Obi-Wan replied, then glancing around “The better question is why you aren’t using that couch over there?”

“The material is too soft, which at times still makes my back uncomfortable” Anakin said.

“Right,” Obi-Wan said, understanding since his friend is referring to his past as a slave and the punishment he endured, then adds “Well if it’s not a problem for you I’m using it.”

“Go ahead” Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan gets up with walking over to the couch and laying down on it. Letting his thoughts drift to just what he said moments ago for calling Anakin his friend, something he means completely. Though there are times where his attachment to Anakin as one would a brother goes beyond what the Jedi code allows.

He does his best to be a Jedi and uphold the code, no matter what with never faulting. After all, that’s how he was raised at the temple, the Jedi are his life. So, to have attachments leads to selfishness which easily leads to the dark side.

Only there is a small part of him that considers Anakin a younger brother regardless and hates it all the same because due to the Jedi’s code he can never tell him. He knows that if the choice came down to Anakin having to choose between him or the Jedi order, Anakin would choose him without a second thought.

In the deepest part of his soul, Obi-Wan wonders if he would do the same and dreads the answer.

Clearing those thoughts from his mind, Obi-Wan closes his eyes appearing to be asleep, but very much awake.

Meanwhile, Anakin is doing the same only to suddenly hearing what sounds like glass breaking from the room behind him, causing Anakin to leap to his feet. Glancing over at Obi-Wan to see the Jedi is on his feet as well. Turning to the door Anakin watches as it suddenly opens as Padme comes rushing out, followed by a droid.

Entering the room both Obi-Wan and Anakin see the window glass broken as four men are climbing inside, from a small speedster on the outside. All the men are dressed in the usual mercenary gear of black clothes and rifles, with various other weapons. 

However, one obvious thing is they all have the same faces, so Anakin and Obi-Wan realize quickly these are most likely the Separatists clones.

“Now before this gets any worse, is there any chance we could talk about this peacefully?” Obi-Wan asked, despite knowing it will probably do no good.

The men in response raise their weapons with pointing them at the Jedi who remove their lightsaber hilts and ignite the blue blades. The clones begin firing as Anakin and Obi-Wan expertly deflect the rifle bolts, as they move in closer.

Quickly Anakin removes one clone of his right arm sending him down to the ground in pain and puts his blade into the chest of another clone, killing it as well.  Rapidly Obi-Wan brings his lightsaber across the upper body of the third man seriously injuring the man with sending him to the ground.

The fourth clone seeing his friends go down within about a minute turns with fleeing out the window and getting on the hovercraft with beginning to drive away.

Running towards the window Anakin leaps out and after a tiny moment of debate Obi-Wan follows as they manage to land on the very back of the speedster.

Nearly falling off and despite the clone’s attempts at shaking the Jedi Knights off into a very steep fall downwards into the city below they manage to climb on it. The clone pulling out his blaster pistol goes to fire, only for Obi-Wan using the Force moves the guy’s arm just enough the clone ends up firing into his own control panel. Which Obi-Wan notes in unhappiness that is not what he wanted.

Despite the clone’s best attempt, it’s clear he’s losing control and heads towards the roof of a nearby building, which he crashes into. However, Obi-Wan and Anakin managed to jump off in enough time, where they land onto the roof rather hard.

After a few moments of being dazed both the Jedi Knights manage to get to their feet, with glancing over at the wreckage. Running over Anakin and Obi-Wan take one look at it and seeing the dead clone who died upon impact.

Glancing over towards Skywalker’s burn wound on his right side “You need to get that looked at” Obi-Wan replied.

“I will. Palpatine has a medical room at his penthouse” Anakin said.

“That can easily work since we can still keep a watch over the senator” Obi-Wan said.

“Well if the Separatists are behind this, then this whole situation got much worse” Anakin said.

“I would have to agree. However blindly rushing into assuming things will do us no good” Obi-Wan replied.

“Good point, let’s get moving” Anakin said.

Turning around with looking around to see no visible means of leaving the roof, Anakin steps over with picking up his lightsaber. Pressing the button to ignite it the Jedi Knight crouches down and starts cutting a hole in the roof.

* * *

 Later inside a medical room at Palpatine’s penthouse

Anakin now with his upper body shirtless is sitting on a bed, while a black, humanoid looking droid applies cream to his burn wound. Meanwhile, some feet away is Obi-Wan leaning up against a wall, and a few feet away is Padme sitting in a chair watching Anakin, concern clear in her eyes.

“So, what happened to the clone mercenaries?” Obi-Wan asked.

“One died from their injuries and the other committed suicide from a hidden toxin capsule. I recognized the symbol from one of their jackets, they are clones from the Separatists” Padme replied grimly.

“That’s what I feared” Anakin said, just as the droid finishes.

“I’m not sure we can avoid war now, maybe if we keep this under wraps” Obi-Wan said.

“That might be for the best. I know some people who can easily dispose of the clones and keep this quiet. If the public learns about this, the outcry will not be good” Padme said.

The droid brings over a new tunic and undershirt for Anakin who puts them on. Suddenly the door opens as Palpatine enters with a very grim look on his face, as Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme turn to look at him.

“I’m afraid if you were discussing any hope for keeping this quiet and peaceful that will not happen. I just got word that more of these clones have attacked various other senators across the Republic” Palpatine said.

“How many are injured or dead?” Obi-Wan asked, dreading the answer.

“Thirty senators are dead and ten or around that many are injured, along with multiple civilian families dead or injured. Some senators like Garm Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma managed to escape without injury. Also, the Separatists have claimed responsibility” Palpatine said.

“Well this is going to start an all-out war,” Padme said.

“I somehow don’t see these massacres sitting well with the average person from worlds that have succeeded,” Anakin said.

“It won’t. The leaders who have formed the organization that is making the decisions I have a feeling will no doubt get serious backlash from the citizens and from their own inner circle” Padme said. 

“It’s actually worse than just the dead senators. The Supreme Chancellor was killed by them as well. Since Finis Valorum has died it falls to me to become the new Chancellor” Palpatine said.

“Congratulations despite the horrible circumstances behind this” Anakin said.

“Yes, horrible indeed. I didn’t exactly ask for this role and Valorum is, was a good friend of mine” Palpatine said, with some sorrow.

“Given the present situation, we are going to need order and a strong leader to pull together with this current crisis. Unless we want the senate to dissolve into a chaos and possibly the Republic itself” Padme said.

Eyeing him suspiciously “And we know you didn’t cause the attack on the Chancellor to assume power?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I assure you I did no such thing” Palpatine replied.

“Right, you’re a politician so people like you are always lying about something” Obi-Wan said.

Glancing at the man “And you’re a Jedi, a corrupt organization rapidly losing its presence across the galaxy” Palpatine said.

“We are not corrupt. Only those who fall to the dark side and give into selfishness become corrupt.  Like I said how do we not know” Obi-Wan said but gets cut off.

“Enough Obi-Wan. The last thing we need is an argument. Vice Chancellor Palpatine is a valuable ally and a friend who has come to our aid more than once. So far he has not shown any signs of corruption” Anakin said.

“You are still at times a Padawan” Obi-Wan replied.

“Are not you the one who always tells me to keep my emotions under control, something right now you’re not doing. Besides, you don’t see your friend Senator Bail Organa as corrupt” Anakin said.

“Your right” Obi-Wan replied with a sigh, drawing on the light side of Force to calm his emotions.

“I have to the senate and figure out how to handle this until tomorrow, where I can call for an emergency meeting” Palpatine said.

“I’m going to contact the Jedi council and get the update from what’s going on there. I’m going to try to get as many members as I can here on Coruscant to help along with some of our Force healers” Obi-Wan said.

“I don’t think I’m in any more danger” Padme said.

Shaking his head “They’ve tried to kill you twice, I don’t think giving them a third time is a wise move. The Separatists may be using this as a chance to do even more damage. I’ll stay here” Anakin said.

“I agree with Anakin” Obi-Wan said.

“Ok” Padme said.

Palpatine and Obi-Wan along with the medical droid walk out of the room then after a moment, Padme and Anakin both leave.

* * *

  **I hope you all enjoyed this. As always let me know what you think.**

**So, as you can tell the plot has picked up as we have gotten into the beginnings of what will be the Clone Wars**

**Originally, I was going to have Anakin and Obi-Wan end up on the roof where they battled Count Dooku but after writing it a few times, just wasn’t working and I had** **to** **much going on, so I scrapped having Dooku around.**

**The clones actually being the enemy is prior to the release of Episode II, the general consensus among fans was that the clones were the antagonists in a war against the Republic and the Jedi, and most Expanded Universe material written prior to Attack of the Clones film seemed to support this belief.**

**In the Thrawn trilogy done by Timothy Zhan is really the first time we ever got possible hints for what the Clone Wars was, and in those novels, the references were made to the clones being the enemy.**

**Chose to go with that and to get rid of the droids which I frankly to be kind of uh ridiculous.**

**The reason why I made Palpatine already a vice-chancellor is** **because** **I** **knew I was going to have the main chancellor get killed off. And just making Palpatine as vice chancellor simply made him get the main office work easier.**

**Now for Obi-Wan, we get a chance to get inside his head and see how the not having any attachment rule is a struggle for Kenobi given how close his relationship is with Anakin.**

**When writing this I kind of surprised myself for how actually exploring the no attachment rule in further detail then just merely to give Anakin romance problems with Padme opened doors for stuff like what Obi-Wan struggles with.**

**Oh, Palpatine’s line of the Jedi rapidly losing its presence across the galaxy was originally going to be part of a side plotline that showed up in a few spots to help explain why Han doesn’t remember the Jedi or believe in the Force in New Hope.**

**Then after I actually studied Han’s lines of dialogue in New Hope a bit deeper than just the common myth among the Star Wars fandom for what Han meant, I discovered something else altogether.**

**Han Solo never said he didn’t believe the Jedi didn’t exist, just that he didn’t believe in the Force.**

**Because Han a part of what said “Hokey religions and ancient weapons” is the ancient weapon is referring to the lightsaber so wouldn’t take much to associate a lightsaber with the Jedi.**

**Moving to the next chapter we get into Anakin’s backstory in this new version of events for a tease of what is upcoming**

**Until next time**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**Do I really have to keep doing this? I do not own Star Wars**

* * *

Short time later in a sitting room outside a guest bedroom

Anakin is laying on the floor and compared to some of the places he’s been, it’s very comfortable. Given the rooms in the penthouse, they merely switched to another room given the last one Padme was using, still has the broken window. Something Palpatine said not to worry about since he was thinking of doing remodeling in there anyway.

Letting his thoughts drift Anakin begins thinking about Obi-Wan and how he considers the man to be his older brother. Not including his family on Tatooine, Obi-Wan is the only person he has.

Which despite the code, he’s told Obi-Wan that once, only to be gently reminded of the code to not have attachments and he needed to get his focus back onto being a Jedi. He was upset over that for a while, despite hiding it but quit once he could feel Obi-Wan through the Force of his own emotions were conflicted.

Still can at times frequently pick up on Obi-Wan’s conflict inside himself between the Jedi code and his feeling of friendship for him. Just wishes that Obi-Wan would tell him, it would be a secret they could keep between them.

But given that has no chance of ever happening, Anakin knows he will have to settle with the unspoken bond of being brothers between them. And that is something he knows is true without a doubt and can feel it in the Force as well.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Anakin does his best to get some sleep as his mind drifts off.

Flashback: begins

_Near a stone structure young eight-year-old Anakin is chained to it, with his bare back exposed. Only a few feet away is a member a green slob like creature, holding a stick with bringing it down onto Anakin’s back causing him to scream out._

_“You shall learn the price of failure slave” the alien said._

_The creature hits Anakin in the back with the stick again, eliciting another scream._

Flashback: ends

Screaming and in a cold sweat, Anakin sits up straight gasping for breath with trying to get the images out of his mind. Calling on the Force, Anakin manages to calm his emotions then sees the door to the bedroom opening, as Padme in a nightgown steps out.

“You ok? You look like you had a nightmare” Padme said worriedly.

“I’m fine, go get some sleep. You need it more than me” Anakin said, not wanting to be bothered right now.

“You were screaming in pain for a good six minutes. You Jedi Skywalker are not fine” Padme said.

“Please, Jedi is too formal. Call me Anakin, Senator Amidala” Anakin replied.

“Only if you call me Padme instead” Padme said, with a smile.

“I think I will, Padme. Your name sounds nice” Anakin said a light grin.

“So, if you want to talk to me about what is troubling you I’m a good listener” Padme said walking over and sitting down in front of him, a couple of feet away.

After a few minutes of debate with glancing out into the distance “Ok but this isn’t going to be pleasant” Anakin said.

“I can handle it” Padme replied.

“I was born on Tatooine years ago. I don’t remember ever having a father, other than his name Craig Skywalker. It’s all my mother Shmi ever really told me, and she was sold into slavery to keep my older brother, Owen, from being killed” Anakin said bleakly.

“So, you were born into slavery?” Padme asked, doing her best to keep her horror concealed.

“Yes, and I had a few different owners before my mom and I ended up getting sold to the Tusken Raiders. They are savage tribal groups who are scattered around Tatooine’s deserts” Anakin replied not bothering to conceal the hate “then that’s when everything changed.”

“What happened?” Padme asked.

Anakin takes a calming breath before beginning his story again, as he tells about one of his worst memories.

Flashback begins

_An older, fourteen-year-old teenage Anakin is garbed in clothes resembling rags while held to a wall inside a small hut with his mouth tied shut._

_Watching through rage-filled eyes and tears of pain pour down his face upon seeing the site some feet away. The sight being three Tusken Raiders are brutally kicking his mother in various parts of her body, breaking multiple bones and giving serious internal damage._

_Feeling an energy flow through him, a feeling of life and death, the feeling of the universe itself Anakin manages to mentally command it to remove the chains around his wrists. Ripping the rag off from around his mouth with his hands Anakin rushes forward tackling one of the sand people to the ground._

_Removing the knife from the Tusken’s own belt, Anakin shoves it into the man’s head before pulling the blood-covered blade out. Feeling the other two approaching with their gaffi sticks raised in the air, Anakin swiftly turns around with thrusting his hands outwards. Using this newly discovered Force, Anakin sends the Tusken’s backwards onto the ground._

_Swiftly moving on top of one Anakin rips it’s mask off to reveal a female woman underneath, which he doesn’t even hesitate in slicing her throat with the knife spraying blood outwards. Getting to his feet Anakin sees the other Tusken has done the same and before Anakin can move, the slave gets his knife knocked out of his hand by the Tusken’s stick._

_Going to move in but unfortunately not enough time Anakin gets hit in the stomach by the ball end of the gaffi stick causing him to stagger backwards gasping for breath. Ducking a swing, Anakin grabs ahold of the weapon and pulls it free of the Tusken’s grasp before kicking the man to the ground._

_Full of rage Anakin feels the man’s throat through the Force then reaching out with his hand in a pinching motion uses it to strangle the Tusken to death. Eventually, the Tusken’s life is no more as Anakin drops the stick, with coming out of his haze looks around at the dead bodies of all the Tusken’s in shock._

_Quickly brushing that off Anakin kneels down beside his mother. Removing his mother’s restraints with his hands Anakin holds her bruised, bloody and broken body in his arms._

_“Mom, hang on I’ll” Anakin said emotionally only to be stopped._

_Cupping his face “No. I love you my Ani. Be strong” Shmi said before dying due to her injuries._

_Anakin’s tears fall down his face in grief and pain as his mother’s hand slides down his face, before ending up on the sandy ground._

End of flashback

Padme listens as Anakin finishes telling his story, as a couple of tears from listening to the horrifying events, fall down her face. Padme wipes them away with gathering her composure the best she can. Her life is so sheltered, and innocent compared to Anakin’s, compared to a lot of people who suffer the same as his mother and him.

“Shortly after that Owen managed to find me and I finally got my freedom back. I had nowhere else to go so I lived with his wife Beru and Owen. I helped around the moisture farm by putting my mechanic skills I learned over the years to use and flew in local pod races for credits” Anakin said.

“How did you meet Obi-Wan and join the Jedi?” Padme asked.

“Eventually after some months, I ran across Obi-Wan in town. He was trying and failing to communicate with some junkyard collector for getting parts to fix his ship” Anakin said.

“What happened to it?” Padme asked, and silently noticing how Anakin has become lighter so obviously he’s discussing some happier memories.

“Oh, ran into some pirates which in the outer rim is very common. I helped translate between the collector and Obi-Wan, so eventually, we got those parts. We ended up running into the same pirates and he beat them. During the process of all this, Obi-Wan noticed how I was strong in the Force” Anakin said.

“So, he ended up convincing you to go become a Jedi? How hard was that?” Padme asked.

“Not really all that hard” Anakin said.

“How did your family take it?” Padme asked.

“Beru was sad but she understood, Owen however” Anakin said trailing off.

Flashback begins

_Inside of an underground dome for a living area at the Lars homestead._

_Sitting at a table is the teenage Anakin and across from him is Obi-Wan, as they talk._

_“If I go with you I can learn how to better protect others and myself? Plus, I get to leave to go see the galaxy?” Anakin asked, excitement in his voice._

_“Yes, you can. Though it might take some convincing on the part of the council” Obi-Wan said while stroking his beard._

_“You said I was the strongest Force presence you’ve sensed or something like that?” Anakin asked, curious._

_“Yes, the strongest I’ve sensed in a long time and I’ve felt that only once before around Master Yoda” Obi-Wan replied._

_“Cool. Given your ship is repaired and you beat those pirates, let’s get going. Although I want to say goodbye to Owen and Beru first. I will get to see them again, right?” Anakin asked._

_“No, actually you won’t. You might if we ever come back to this planet but most likely Anakin we will not. That’s a sacrifice you’re going to have to make, can you live with that?” Obi-Wan asked with concern._

_“Yes, I believe I can” Anakin replied grimly, after a few minutes of internal debate._

_“No, you won’t have to because you’re not going anywhere” Owen said stepping into the room and followed by Beru._

_“That’s not your choice to make, it is the boy’s” Obi-Wan said._

_“Yeah, I’ve heard that before from the Hutt’s, you can forget it Kenobi. Nothing is more important to me then family and I won’t let you take my brother to go get involved. We are all he’s got, not you” Owen said angrily._

_Placing a hand on his arm “Calm down and it’s ultimately Anakin’s choice” Beru said._

_Glancing at them both “Beru is right, it’s my choice and I want to go with him” Anakin said._

_“He’s dragging you off to some foolish crusade to go be a wizard. I don’t think this is going to end the way you hope” Owen said unhappily._

_“Perhaps, but it’s my choice. If this doesn’t work out I always have a place, here right? You’re not going to angrily kick me into Krayt dragon or something?” Anakin asked with worry. After all, despite being family, well his past experiences being a slave still affect him._

_“No never, despite Owen’s current issues your always welcome here” Beru said._

_“She’s right Anakin, your family. I will always forgive you no matter what, no matter how much many mistakes you will always have a home here” Owen said his voice filled with warmth and compassion._

_Hopping down from his chair Anakin rushes over to them as they wrap their arms around the young Skywalker tight, as all three of them become emotional for this sudden and new loss they are all about to face._

_“Thank you” Anakin whispers to them quietly._

_Owen and Beru’s response is to only hug him tighter, as their eyes become wet._

End of flashback   

“Have you ever seen your family again?” Padme asked.

“No. Since I’m a Jedi I've supposed to have cut off all previous contact with my former life and family” Anakin said.

“They make all the Jedi do that?” Padme asked, in slight surprise.

“Yes. I was too old to even be trained and got rejected initially. Since the Jedi normally doesn’t recruit any older than six years of age. They only accepted me because they didn’t get a new Force-sensitive in a decade” Anakin said.

“If they cut you off from your old family, are you allowed to start your own?” Padme asked.

“No, the Jedi are not allowed to have attachments besides anything other than the Force and remaining selfless to protect everyone. So, no family, wife or even a physical relationship with another person” Anakin replied.

“Forgive me but that sounds wrong for not allowing the Jedi to be more human-like” Padme said, with concern.

“Yeah, I don’t exactly agree with everything myself” Anakin replied.

“Why are you sleeping out here on the floor?” Padme asked.

“Old injuries from my time being a slave” Anakin replied flatly.

“Right sorry, I should have guessed that” Padme said, which she felt like facepalming now.

“No, it’s fine, don’t beat yourself up over a simple mistake” Anakin replied kindly.

“The bed I’m using has enough room for you, if you want to use it” Padme said.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ll have to pass. It wouldn’t look good for either of us if somebody walks in” Anakin replied.

“True, but you sleeping out here on this floor isn’t exactly good either” Padme said.

“I’ll be fine” Anakin replied.

“Ok, the offer is still open if you want a better place to lay your back” Padme said.

Nodding “Thank you for listening” Anakin replied warmly.

“Your welcome” Padme said.

Padme gets up with reaching the doorway when Anakin’s voice stops her.

“I wonder senator Amidala do you make that kind of offer to anyone or is it just me?” Anakin asked.

A moment passes “Just you. Good night Anakin” Padme said before entering the room.

Couple of minutes pass before Anakin lays back down and returns to sleep, although for the rest of the night the Jedi Knight has no more nightmares.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think**

**First in this Anakin does have a father so no Anakin being a space messiah since he was born of the Force in canon or the Chosen One prophecy.**

**Second, on Anakin being a slave, I wanted to show that he had a much harder life than in the films where being a slave was basically hell that he lived through since being born.**

**Compared to having him be a slave in the Star Wars canon, where it wasn’t all that bad, so you don’t upset the kids or the media critics.**

**For Anakin using the dark side to the Force choke one of the Tusken Raiders who tortured his mother to death is setting him up for already having used the dark side before even getting to the Jedi temple.**

**Now for the massive differences between this of where Owen is Anakin’s actual brother by blood and took care of him for some months before Obi-Wan takes Anakin to be a Jedi is to actually set up the events of New Hope.**

**Something the prequel films especially failed at setting up the relationship between Owen Lars and Obi-Wan for why Owen dislikes Kenobi.**

**Because in the prequel films it is Owen meets Anakin his stepbrother who shows up out of nowhere then goes off to recuse his mother, comes back with his dead mother then leaves. Some years later Obi-Wan shows up who you have also never met before with a baby belonging to your stepbrother.**

***sighs* Yeah that sounds like it was thrown together at the last second.**

**I wanted to fix that mess in this story with giving a better explanation regarding Owen, Anakin, and Obi-Wan.**

**Now yes, I know in the various tie-in materials like the comics for both Legends and Disney’s new canon there is stuff that further fills out the prequels involving Owen for how he sees Obi-Wan and Anakin.**

**But really that is something that should have been in the prequel films and not something a person would have to go track down in some other material due to lazy writing on the part of George Lucas.**

**Moving on to why I stuck Anakin on Tatooine for his birthplace when as a result that doesn’t make much sense to hide Luke there if Anakin was also born in the same place?**

**Well for one this time around the Skywalkers is more of an actual family bloodline so nobody would think twice if one day a new relative showed up.**

**And because Tatooine being where Anakin’s from is referenced in New Hope when Obi-Wan said: “Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved”.**

**The here is very clearly referring to Tatooine since that’s the planet Luke and Obi-Wan are on.**

**Despite having seen New Hope more than once I never really caught that until putting this story together.**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

**The usual I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

Next morning in the Jedi Council room

Yoda, Mace, and Ki-Adi-Mundi are in their usual chairs with Obi-Wan and Anakin in the room along with Palpatine, and Senator Bail Organa. Bail is dressed in gray long sleeve shirt and pants, with black dress boots. An olive colored shawl is placed over his chest as it extends downwards to Bail's knees.

"The senate made for these attacks what choice has?" Yoda asked.

"We have declared a vote that after this terrorist attack by the Separatists we will be going to war" Palpatine replied.

"We would like the Jedi's help to fight in this war" Bail said.

"You have an army for the Republic made from regular humans. We already were your warriors years ago when the Republic's Kamino clones decided to revolt" Mace said.

"Why did they decide to do that?" Anakin asked curiously.

"The Republic had used clones for years to protect themselves until one day this group of clones decided they no longer wanted to be disposable tools any longer. A small group of Jedi succeed in putting down the Kamino conflict" Ki-Adi-Mundi replied.

"Yes, and this time it is a far larger attack then the Kamino clones ever managed since they were contained to a couple of planets. Multiple people are dead and injured, families in grieving and you're just going to do nothing?" Bail replied strongly.

"Yes, we will help where we can, but we are not going to put all of our Jedi out to be destroyed in this war" Mace said.

"Because your cowards who are scared of dying?" Palpatine asked.

"Hrrmmm. No. Wars make not one great. The republic's personal warriors the Jedi are not. Keepers of peace we are" Yoda said.

"And you Grand Master fought in the last Sith war hundreds of years ago. You led the Jedi and fought alongside the Republic in the Mandalore wars. So, you're going to stand here and preach peace when you have plenty of war on your tiny hands" Palpatine replied briskly.

"Fought in those wars I have, yes alongside brave Jedi Knights. Know the price of those wars I do and why I chose to not let the Jedi be caught up in another" Yoda said grimly while pointing at Palpatine with his cane.

"So, you're not going to help us at all? You're the guardians of the Republic" Bail said.

"King Organa you're from Alderaan, a peaceful planet, correct? Yet you demand war from us?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked harshly.

"A king in name only. While Alderaan may be peaceful we are not defenseless in weapons or unwilling to fight for what we believe in" Bail replied.

Glancing at the council members "I thought the Jedi were supposed to help people, not sit by while they suffer and die. Otherwise, what is the point of us existing in the first place? A bunch of monks to just watch as the galaxy burns" Anakin said angrily and full of conviction.

"You have not been given permission to speak Skywalker" Mace said.

Glaring at the Jedi Master "Well somebody has to because you are not doing anything to help" Anakin replied, snapping.

"If I may?" Obi-Wan asked trying to keep peace.

"Speak you may Knight Kenobi" Yoda said.

"Anakin has a point. I do not see the harm in say sending two Jedi to be liaisons between the Republic's army and us" Obi-Wan replied.

Mace goes to speak at this outrage of being questioned by a Knight when Yoda silences him with a look. So, after a moment Mace reluctantly concedes.

"Brought forth Obi-Wan a good idea you have. Assigned to the republic's military Skywalker and you shall be. Objections there are?" Yoda wonders.

"No, I like this idea as well" Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"No, I have no objections either. Is there any from the Chancellor?" Mace replied.

"Oh no, I have none. In fact, I want to make both Anakin and Obi-Wan generals to lead the Republic's army" Palpatine said.

Glancing at the Chancellor "Are you sure? Obi-Wan and me don't exactly have a lot of experience at leading a military unit" Anakin replied concerned and can tell through the Force Kenobi is feeling the same.

"Both of you have good combat experience and faced multiple different threats over the years as you have told me. You both have led rebellions on worlds to free them from being under tyranny and are Jedi Knights. I have faith in you Skywalker" Palpatine replied confidently.

"I would like Kenobi and Skywalker to work with Admiral Ackbar and me" Bail said.

"Even though I'm not the sectary of war, I have no problem with that" Palpatine said.

"Thank you, chancellor" Organa said.

"Careful of war Skywalker and Obi-Wan you will need to be. Actions you take can easily lead to the dark side if not. For your anger and impatience, you especially Knight Skywalker" Yoda said.

"I shall not fail you Master" Obi-Wan replied.

"I will not either Master Yoda" Anakin said.

"That is hard for me to believe since you've had the shroud of the dark side of since Kenobi brought you before us" Mace said scoffing.

Glaring "And does being a jerk come from the dark side or is that just your specialty Windu?" Anakin replied irritably.

"Watch your tone Anakin. Master Windu deserves our respect" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin glances at Obi-Wan in annoyance for taking Master Windu’s side instead of his when he was right to call the man out since Windu is no leader. Trying to push those feelings of anger down Anakin walks out.

"Nothing else to discuss. Council meeting over it is" Yoda said.

Obi-Wan gives a slight bow of respect before leaving the room alongside Palpatine and Bail Organa.

* * *

The hanger bay inside the Jedi Temple is where all the various worn-down ships from personal fighter aircraft like a G9 Rigger or X-wings to the small Tantive IV, a Corellian corvette ship personally used by Senator Organa.

Standing near the large nose section of Bail Organa's ship Anakin lost in thought feels a hand briefly touch his right shoulder causing him to look over seeing Palpatine standing there. A look of apparent concern in the Chancellor's eyes.

"How are you doing? I know how the council's treatment in there is not easy on you" Palpatine said.

"No, it's not. They treat me more like a disposable lightsaber then a person and what's worse is how much it took us to convince them to help the Republic. Their stupid passive beliefs are doing more harm than good" Anakin said.

"Yes, the Jedi's code for sitting by is a problem for the galaxy. Most especially when the Republic is at war but that is why we cannot depend on a fading order to protect us. It's why we are going to need to rely on something stronger and more direct in the days to come" Palpatine said.

"Maybe the Jedi order could be more helpful if the council wasn't made up of people like Yoda and Windu" Anakin mutters bitterly.

"I have the feeling if the council had you on it and these dogmatic Jedi were no longer in power the Jedi would be a greater organization that could properly help the galaxy" Palpatine said.

"Perhaps" Anakin replied then after a moment "There is something else I would like to get your advice on Palpatine."

"Of course, my friend what can I help you with?" Palpatine asked.

"Senator Amidala I have grown to have some feelings for her. While her role in the senate does not stop her from being in a relationship, mine does for being a Jedi" Anakin replied.

"Ah, the old rule of no attachments and the Jedi believing the only good emotions are peace and compassion in the Force shows how narrow-minded they are. Anakin my advice is ignore the foolish ways brought about by Yoda during the Sith Wars" Palpatine said.

"That's easier than it sounds, I don't want to let Obi-Wan down" Anakin said.

"Anakin even when I was an unknown senator I broke rules I didn't agree with for the right reasons. You wanting to be able to explore life in ways the Jedi forbid it is breaking rules for the right reasons" Palpatine replied.

Nodding "Thank you and I think I will break the rules" Anakin said with a smile.

"Good," Palpatine said, "I would be wary of your friend Kenobi given his obvious loyalty to the Jedi Order over you."

"I am weary at times" Anakin replied, after a moment of reluctance "But Obi-Wan is still my friend and I trust him like I trust you."

"Never trust these Jedi who were raised here, they are like clones serving their masters without hesitation. You know of the other Jedi Temples that have been left to rot on other worlds?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes. During the Sith war, they eventually stopped using the temples to prevent less chances for outside influences turning Jedi to the dark side" Anakin replied.

Shaking his head in frustration manner "Ah yes the ever obviously answer to cover up the truth. Anakin you along with everyone else has been lied to, the Jedi council know keeping everyone in one temple makes it easier to control them like you would droids" Palpatine said.

"That's not why" Anakin replied.

"Just be careful around them Anakin. I would hate to lose you and just think about what I said. Trust none of the Jedi" Palpatine replied.

Anakin merely nods while Palpatine walks off, with a brief smile on his lips. One that for a moment turns into a twisted one, before fading.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think**

**O** **n to Palpatine well I wanted to give him some actual points that perhaps have a grain of truth to them involving the Jedi Order for when he is bringing Anakin over to his side.**

**Especially because the Jedi Order in the prequels, and in the OT films, had elements that showed how they were not a bunch of saints from having done more questionable actions. Which for somebody like Palpatine makes his task easier.**

**I'm having Mace Windu be an antagonist for Anakin. Because in the prequel films Mace was a stuck-up jerk who was demeaning to Anakin but that never really went anywhere.**

**Oh, Bail asking for Obi-Wan and Anakin to work with him is by way of tying into Leia's speech in New Hope where she mentions Obi-Wan having served under her father in the Clone Wars.**

**Something that we never saw in the prequels.**

**Which yes Bail saying that Alderaan has weapons and willing to stand up for what it believes in goes against Leia saying that Alderaan is weaponless to Tarkin is nothing more than a lie.**

**Because Leia is smart enough to know telling your enemy the supposed peaceful planet is armed is not a great battle plan.**

**Regarding Admiral Ackbar who is the rebel admiral we first met in Return of the Jedi and I figured having him be involved in the Clone Wars was a good way for Ackbar to gain experience.**

**Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

**This is going to be rather short due to the breaking of material I did for the last one and next one is going to be longer.**

**Usual disclaimer of do not own Star Wars**

* * *

Later at an apartment

Padme is seated on a couch in a lavish sitting area, working on a data pad when hearing a noise looks out to onto the vehicle landing pad to see a small, fighter land. Cautious Padme sets the data pad down while getting to her feet but quickly relaxes upon seeing Anakin step out.

Eventually entering the room Anakin walks over to Padme and takes a moment to gather his thoughts since he’s never really done something like this before.

“I thought my security detail was over?” Padme asked.

“It is. However, I came here to ask you, would you like to go out to get something to eat?” Anakin asked.

“Like a date? Ok, I think I can find a clear spot in my schedule at some point” Padme said.

“Really?” Anakin asked, slightly surprised because he figured this would have been a little harder.  

Meeting his eyes “You told me last night about the strict rules being a Jedi Knight, you wouldn’t be here if you were not serious. Plus, I’m interested in you as well, so I would like to see where this goes” Padme said with warmth in her voice, then changing the subject “Do you know if the Jedi are going to be involved in this upcoming war?”

“Just Obi-Wan and me. Getting the council to agree to even that was extremely difficult. They are willing to let innocent people; entire families get slaughtered all so they don’t have to fight” Anakin in disgust and anger while taking a seat on the couch.

“That’s just” Padme began but not sure what to say, sitting down next to him.

“I know the feeling. Apparently, the council decided after the Kamino clone rebellion to no longer help the Republic as it’s soldiers in a war” Anakin replied.

“Yeah, that was before my time in office. I heard Kamino is still being used as a military base for training and even raising families from birth to be a part of the Republic’s army. So what role exactly are you going to have in the military?” Padme asked.

“I got made a general and put in charge of the 501st battalion. From what I’ve gathered it’s an elite division” Anakin replied, “So where do you want to go our date?”

Before Padme can answer she glances over to see the screen portraying the Holonet News and grabbing the nearby control turns the volume on.

Anakin and Padme both listen to Chancellor Palpatine gave a speech about the tragedy of the terrorist attack, about how they will be going to war against these Separatists, how the Jedi order has refused to nothing other than two Jedi Knights and promising he will do everything in his power to safeguard the Republic’s future, as the Clone Wars have now begun.

Anakin and Padme exchange grim glances as they both worry what this dark future will bring.

* * *

During the night in Palpatine’s office

The Supreme Chancellor is seated in his chair while the door opens as a man in gray military dress uniform with a full head of auburn hair enters then closes it behind him. Wilhuff Tarkin is a high-ranking member of the Republic’s military although not popular among some of his fellow military associates because of his ruthlessness. A ruthlessness to such an extent that he’s willing to destroy public hospitals if it’s treating an enemy.

“Greetings Chancellor” Tarkin said while walking over to the desk.

“Greetings Admiral. Do you have the information I require or are you here for other personal reasons?” Palpatine asked looking at the man.

“Both. I have managed to acquire information that the clones are being created by an underground cloning company known as Spaarti Creations from my contacts in the various syndicates. They have reported multiple factories are set up throughout the Republic, Outer Rim and wild space” Tarkin said.

“Ah yes I have heard of them back when they were still active until the owner died. Do you have the locations for any possible factories?” Palpatine asked.

“Yes, I have acquired certain locations and have sent them to the various generals and you on secure Holonet lines” Tarkin said.

“Very good,” Palpatine said with a smile “Now what else do you wish to discuss with me?”

“I heard about the very unfortunate death of Finis Valorum” Tarkin said while sitting down in one of the chairs.

“Yes, most unfortunate. If those clones didn’t kill him I would have arranged for Valorum’s removal. I always hated the coward” Palpatine said darkly.

“How exactly do these Clone Wars impact our plans for the Empire and elimination of those Jedi cowards?” Tarkin asked.

“Some of the plans will have to be put on hold for the time. However, this war has presented us with a chance to put some of those plans into place. While I didn’t start this war, it shall be to our interest with we take advantage of it” Palpatine replied.

“And we shall have the power to rule not only this galaxy but even conquer the unknown regions when our Empire rises” Tarkin said.

“One day and Admiral Tarkin it is my Empire. You shall have the pleasure of living in it, but no do not think you are unreplaceable or that you own it” Palpatine said coldly.

“Yes of course. This may interest you” Tarkin said, briefly fear enters his voice before pushing it aside and pulling out a circular disc with handing it over to the Chancellor “The new plans for some armor for the military.”

Taking the device Palpatine presses the on a button which causes a hologram of a 3d image of a military combat suit. It has various pieces of white armor plates over a black mesh body and a full head white helmet that has black lenses for the eyes.

“I approve and have this armor begin mass production. This shall allow the general Republic to get used to our stormtroopers and will never realize the danger until we act” Palpatine said.

“I thought you would approve. There is a new type of aircraft on there as well” Tarkin said.

Moving a small dial Palpatine changes the hologram to that of a gray fighter with a cockpit held up in the middle, while on the ends is two massive black rectangles wings.

“The techs call it the Tie Fighter and is powered by two ion engines. It has a shorter range than the X-wing starfighter but is more easily able to be mass produced and cheaper” Tarkin said.

“If the Tie Fighter can replace the X-wing start production immediately. Given the present circumstances of war against the Separatists let’s slowly ease out the X-Wings over time” Palpatine said.

“Very well. That is all I have to discuss. Good night Chancellor” Tarkin said rising to his feet.

Palpatine ignores Tarkin who leaves before the chancellor gets up as well with stepping over to the window and looking out at the city below.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this**

**So, the Clone Wars has officially begun, and it is going to be the regular human army against the Separatist clones.**

**Originally debated for a long while having clones on both sides or not but decided to just have the clones be on the side of the Separatists.**

**Also, because the Republic military is going to be the people who make up the Empire and the stormtroopers.**

**Which as in both the EU and Disney’s new canon with Star Wars Rebels cartoon show the regular humans ended up filling most of the Empire’s members with the clones from the clone’s war hardly being used anyway.**

**Now yes in the prequels George made it strongly seem like the stormtroopers were the Kamino clones and a Stars Wars magazine in 1978 in a detailed article revealed that the Stormtroopers are clones. Of course, regarding George Lucas after the prequels, he later went back and changed his mind of saying the stormtroopers were not clones entirely.**

**How the Empire and stormtroopers made up of regular humans I think works better.**

**I wanted to establish the origin of the Tie Fighters along with the stormtrooper armor and why the Rebels were using X-Wings in the OT films since they basically became thrown into space junk yards over the years.**

**For the biggest change from the prequels is Palpatine is not being responsible for the Clone Wars itself. The guy is taking advantage of the situation obviously but didn’t create everything.**

**The main reason why I didn’t have Palpatine be responsible for the Clone Wars is since I wanted the Clone Wars to be something that was going to happen anyway even if Palpatine wasn’t involved.**

**Regarding Anakin and Padme, they agree to try a relationship and I wanted to set up their relationship better than the way the prequels did it that left Anakin almost coming off as a stalker, among the other problems the relationship had in the films.**

**Oh, for Tarkin, the reference to destroying hospitals to take out the enemy even if they are filled with innocent civilians basically explaining that for willing to be trigger happy with the Death Star for blowing up planets had to start somewhere.**

**Next events upcoming is going to be a decent time jump forward**

**Until the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**

**So, a new chapter and this is going to be one that is little longer than usual**

**Do not own Star Wars or anything related to it**

* * *

9 years later in outer space

Above the lava planet of Mustafar planet is a battle is going on between various ships. Some belong to the Separatists and the Republic’s ships such as their Star Destroyers among various other Tie Fighters and some X-wings.

Currently, Anakin is flying in a Tie Fighter along with the other sixteen fellow pilots who are following behind as they are heading towards the Separatists. There are only two Dreadnought class heavy cruisers who are launching Y-wing fighters, which is a small ship that has a square shaped cockpit and two engines on either side in the back.

Seeing various Separatists fighters fire torpedoes Anakin pulls off a series of maneuvers that allows him to not get hit, however, the torpedoes do manage to hit every one of the Republic pilots following him killing them all.

Returning fire Anakin hits two of the Separatist fighters blowing them apart then flies over a third fighter with swooping underneath a fourth one before coming back up. As the two Y-wing fighters try to turn to around to face him but only are unable to enough time. Anakin rapidly fires two torpedoes hitting both Separatists blowing them up.

Feeling through the Force is a Separatist fighter coming up on his backside, then Obi-Wan’s presence nearby Anakin just engages in some fast turns dodging the ship’s fire.

Only needing to do that for a few moments Obi-Wan in a Tie as well, fires a torpedo blowing up the fighter chasing Skywalker.

“It’s about time you got here” Anakin said into his communications headset while moving his craft around to face the Dreadnought.

“Yeah I got held up by them some ways back” Obi-Wan said.

“Glad you’re here, now we end this. Let’s go get us a Dreadnought” Anakin replied.

“You expect us to take down an entire two Dreadnoughts that is sending more fighters after us, by ourselves? Sometimes I question if you really are insane and we need a better plan” Obi-Wan replied grumbling.

“Like what, retreat? We don’t have to survive the whole onslaught we just need to get inside one of them” Anakin said.

Suddenly a new male, voice over the comms “Not to worry Jedi. Admiral Tarkin and I finally within range with the Star Destroyers” Ackbar said.

“Good. Blow the first Dreadnought apart. The second ship will be the one carrying the Spaarti cloning equipment” Anakin orders.

“I hate it, but it is the safest way to keep everybody alive” Obi-Wan replied reluctantly.

“And the best way to get past it so we can reach the ship that is carrying one of the finale people responsible for this war” Anakin said.

“Kenobi we are removing scum from the galaxy. Take some joy in that at least” Tarkin replied somewhat unnervingly happy over the comms.

“Pull back. We are getting ready to fire” Ackbar orders.

“Rodger” both Obi-Wan and Anakin said at once.

Anakin and Obi-Wan begin flying back towards the four Star Destroyers who are some miles off, as all four of the ships start firing from their heavy cannons. Within minutes several powerful green lasers repeatedly strike the first Dreadnought eventually succeeding in blowing it up.

“Obi-Wan and me are heading down towards the second ship. Send out some shuttles with troops to follow us” Anakin said moving control stick to change course and pushing down on the throttle.

“And get a few of the squadrons to our position since we need some help” Obi-Wan replied.

“Rodger Generals” Tarkin replied.

Anakin and Obi-Wan see up ahead are more Y-wings headed their way as they increase their speed with eventually coming upon them, joined by another squadron of Republic fighters being a mix of both X-wing and Tie Fighters.

Getting a lock on one of the Y-wings in his sights Obi-Wan blows it into pieces with a torpedo before feeling the Force give him a warning that he’s been locked onto. Diving directly down Obi-Wan comes back straight up firing his guns at the Y-wing who was targeting him, and after a moment blows it up.

Leveling out Obi-Wan can feel the craft shake as he gets hit on the right wing by another blast of cannon fire from a Y-wing that gets quickly destroyed by a Republic pilot flying an X-wing.

“I’m hit. Going to head for the Invisible Hand” Obi-Wan said.

“Meet you there” Anakin said.

Anakin going into a purposeful spin feels the Force flowing his body as he uses it to dodge the cannon fire from a Y-wing, before leveling out and swiftly turning around and firing his own canons. Blowing the Y-wing apart, Anakin looking out to see three Tie fighters destroy four Y-wings with their torpedoes.

Noticing another four Y-wings headed in the Tie’s direction Anakin swoops down with blasting one of the Separatists fighters with his canons blowing it apart and sending out torpedoes.

While two of the torpedoes hit their target destroying two fighters, the finale Separatist manages to avoid getting hit and the torpedo explodes harmlessly. Grimacing Anakin peruses after the Y-wing for a few minutes who manages to avoid his cannon fire until sending a torpedo at the Y-wing blowing it apart.

Pressing down on the throttle a little to head for the Dreadnought ship, before Anakin lowers his speed with gripping his control stick. Managing to expertly navigate through the raging battle as various Separatists and Republic military forces wage war all around him, Anakin eventually nears the Invisible Hand.

Looking out from his cockpit window the Jedi Knight sees Obi-Wan approaching the massive shield protecting the hanger of the Dreadnought.

After a couple of minutes, both Jedi Knights go flying into the hanger with going into landing mode. Only they go crashing into other Y-wing fighters that are empty, already have pilots in them or Separatist clones climbing inside of them.

Having their crafts get increasingly damaged Anakin and Obi-Wan finally manage to break through the two rows of Y-wings, then opening the cockpit above their heads. Ignoring the fact that they are about to crash into a wall, the Jedi Knights focus the Force’s energy into their legs.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan leap out of the cockpit with landing a good several feet away just as the Ties crash into a back wall. The two Jedi see various clones heading in their direction, all with their blaster pistols raised in a firing position causing them to pull out their lightsaber hilts.

Lighting both their lightsaber blades Anakin takes his usual right-handed offensive and aggressive stance. While Obi-Wan gripping the lightsaber with both hands calmly extends his arms outward at the midway point of his upper body on a defensive stance.

Rushing forward Anakin while blocking blaster fire leaps up into the air with landing in the middle of a small squad of soldiers.

Quickly Anakin unleashes brutal attacks into the squad by cutting off various limbs, slicing through chests and removing a few heads. Within minutes all the men are dead and only a few are still alive, but in serious pain with removed limbs or other grave injuries.

Meanwhile over where Obi-Wan is there are some clone soldiers who are firing at him using their blaster pistols.

Deflecting various blaster bolts Kenobi calmly makes his way forward with sending the bolts back into some of them severally wounding or killing them. Nearing the men Obi-Wan finishes the last of the squad off with his blue lightsaber blade killing some and wounding others by removing of their limbs or serious slashes.

Looking out to some of the wreckage of the Y-wings Anakin sees about six more clone soldiers heading his way. Running straight at them and seeing the wreckage of a ship directly ahead, Anakin Force jumps over it with landing on his feet.

Blocking some of the blaster bolts Anakin sends a few back into the clones killing the first three men. Using the Force Anakin throws his lightsaber outward with directing it into a curved angle takes down two more of the clones before the lightsaber moves back into his hand.

Rapidly deflecting a bolt aimed at his face, Anakin walks forward blocking blaster bolts before removing the petrified clone of his left gun hand. The clone screams as Anakin swiftly thrusts his lightsaber blade into the man’s chest before deactivating the blade.

The body drops to the ground as Obi-Wan walks over with Kenobi deactivating his blade, and both men reattach the hilts to their belts.

Suddenly hearing movement Anakin and Obi-Wan see two shuttles flying into the hanger and looking for a place to land. Thrusting both their hands outward, the Jedi Knights move multiple wrecked Y-wings across the hanger using the Force as the shuttles land onto the dirty, and greasy mental floor.

As the doors on each of the shuttles open multiple Republic soldiers exit. The soldiers in their white armor-plated suits, and helmets covering their entire head, with blaster rifles in their hands.

Exiting one of the ramps is Bail Organa dressed in a black long sleeve and pants made from military fabric to give extra protection with a gray belt containing various pouches, including a blaster pistol.

There is a new weariness in Bail’s face from years of war that wasn’t there years ago, and for Anakin and Obi-Wan as well.

“Given that the cloning equipment is much more important and will be more heavily protected Cody, and Rex both your squadrons will help General Organa to destroy it” Anakin ordered.

“We’ve discussed this but seeing you’re not going to change your minds, and we don’t have time for arguing I’ll agree. You do realize you’re going to be working into a trap, right?” Organa asked.

“Should be fun to spring it” Anakin replied, grinning.

“I have to agree” Obi-Wan said a similar smile.

“May the Force be with you” Organa said.

“And with you” Obi-Wan replied.

“Captain Rex, Cody you’re with me. Let’s move out men” Organa ordered.

“Yes, sir” came from two of the troopers.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Organa and the Republic soldiers head for one of the doorways leading further into the ship.

* * *

Short time later the rafters above looking down into a hallway

Anakin and Obi-Wan are crouched among them, while quietly moving then stop looking down below at two clone soldiers who are guarding a door leading into the cockpit.

“Let me try to reach their minds to get them to leave” Obi-Wan said in a whisper.

Ignoring that Anakin leaps down with quickly igniting his lightsaber and just as the men reach for their guns, Anakin slashes them both across their chests deep enough to kill the clones instantly.

As the bodies drop to the ground, Obi-Wan sighs then leaps down with landing on his feet and looking at Skywalker disappointedly.

“Like I’ve told you before there was no need for something that uncivilized” Obi-Wan said chastising.

“Yeah my way is quicker through and besides I don’t trust the mind trick to work all the time” Anakin replied.

“That’s because you’ve never had the patience or desire to learn it” Obi-Wan said walking forward.

Silently Obi-Wan draws his lightsaber with activating the blue blade then nods at Anakin to open the door.

“Now we should be clear from here on out” Anakin said.

Just as those words are said the door opens as a machine looking male steps out.

General Grievous is six feet tall and all his body parts replaced by metal prosthetics, except for his chest which is sealed by a tan casing and his head is shielded in a casing as well, only some flesh is just visible around the eyes.

Naturally, the Jedi take some steps back to put distance between them and Grievous.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said then quietly complains to Skywalker “You just had to say something.”

“Your pretty stupid coming out here by yourself Grievous, you might have actually had a chance with backup” Anakin said taunting the man, or well whatever is left.

“You will wish you brought help Skywalker as I rip your limps apart” Grievous growls.

“You can try” Anakin replied smirking.

Grievous raises up both arms with firing out grappling hooks that wrap around both Jedi Knight’s bodies with dragging them forward slightly before they manage to slice the wire restraining them.

Only too late since they are already in reaching distance of Grievous who grabs Kenobi’s arm that holds the lightsaber and twists hard enough to dislocate it, causing Obi-Wan to scream in pain. While Obi-Wan drops the lightsaber that turns itself off upon hitting the ground, Anakin goes to swing at Grievous’s head who steps backwards, causing Anakin to miss.

Grievous kicks Anakin backwards before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up off the ground, with applying enough pressure to begin choking the Jedi Knight to death. Anakin tries to reach the Force, but given oxygen is being cut off to his brain that makes focusing a lot harder.

Suddenly Obi-Wan managing to grab ahold of Grievous’s chest armor pries it open to reveal a beating heart and some lung sacks. However, this only serves to enrage Grievous who drops Anakin before turning to grabbing Kenobi’s tunic throws him across the hallway into the other wall, causing Obi-Wan to fall painfully to the ground.

Obi-Wan rises his feet, somewhat in agony to face Grievous who is less than a foot away and reaches out grabbing Kenobi’s arms with beginning to pull at his limbs. As Kenobi yells in torment Anakin still on the ground looks over to see his brother in immense pain causes Skywalker’s rage to explode from within.

Rising to his feet Anakin using the Force pulls his lightsaber while hurriedly moving toward Grievous and the second the hilt is in the palm of his hand, Skywalker ignites it. Clutching the cylinder device with both hands Anakin furiously cuts General Grievous in half.

It takes a moment for Grievous to feel it and rather he never does any pain, only feels his legs suddenly are no longer there. Letting go of Kenobi, Grievous with his upper body still attached falls to the floor where Anakin slices off his hands.

Feeling the Force around and through Grievous, Anakin uses it to send the monster across the room into a wall where he slides down onto the floor.

Hearing Obi-Wan’s gasps of pain and relief manages to bring Anakin out of his anger as concern for his friend takes over, causes Skywalker to turn off his lightsaber.

Attaching the hilt to his belt Anakin moves over help support Kenobi who steadies himself and leans partially on the wall to do it. Giving no warning Anakin reaches over and grabbing ahold of Obi-Wan’s left arm puts it back into place.

Letting out a yell of pain “Thanks” Obi-Wan said.

Both Jedi Knights walk over to Grievous only keeping their distance away by some feet, and Anakin having deactivated his lightsaber reattaches it to his belt.

“Sorry General you tried your best and yet again it still isn’t enough” Obi-Wan said lightly smiling.

Glaring hatefully “You should have killed me Skywalker” Grievous said.

“No, you’re going to stand trial at the Republic for all your war crimes and the innocent families you’ve slaughtered including the people from the very planets you claim you are doing this for” Obi-Wan said.

“And if you do, I’ll break free. I’ll come after the Republic and I’ll go after your wife Skywalker. I’ll enjoy killing her slowly, while I” Grievous replied darkly only never gets the chance to finish.

Since Anakin raising up his right hand in pinching motion is Force choking Grievous to death by compressing the oxygen tube leading to his head from his upper body that allows him to still breath.

Kenobi tries to stop Skywalker only for Anakin to telekinetically throw Obi-Wan several feet across the room into a wall, with a dismissal wave of his left hand.

“No Anakin!” Obi-Wan screams horrified while getting to his feet.

Only it’s too late as Anakin finishes choking Grievous to death with the Force.

“I’m sorry but that was the safest way to keep you out the way” Anakin said not looking at Kenobi out of shame.

“That’s what your upset about? You just used the damn dark side to murder Grievous out of selfish rage. Now we cannot even get any information out of him and you’re married? Do you even realize how much trouble you’re going to be in?” Obi-Wan replied angrily.

“Nobody threatens the people I care about and if it was you he was the threatening like that I would do the same. Besides Grievous was a monster. I don’t see the problem” Anakin said then dread sets in “Unless you tell the Jedi council. You’re not, are you?”

Letting out a sigh “Anakin you’ve used the dark side in an extremely serious use and are married… I don’t have any choice” Obi-Wan said.

“Sure, you do. It’s not like this would be the first time we’ve left information out of reports or used questionable tactics in this war. Please, you can’t do this” Anakin said upset.

“It’s different this time. You’ve broken too many rules, I don’t have a choice. The council would just find out the truth anyway through my thoughts with the Force” Obi-Wan said.

“You can keep them from getting inside your head by shielding. If not for me, do it for my wife” Anakin said, trying to reason with his friend.

“It’s Padme isn’t it?” Obi-Wan replied, having long suspected they were more than friends but never dared to investigate further.

“Yes. If it were to get out she was married to a Jedi the Holo reporters and the people in the senate would never leave it alone. She deserves better. Please don’t tell them” Anakin said, and tries to ignore the whispering voice telling him to kill Kenobi to prevent the Jedi Knight from talking.

“I’m not” Obi-Wan starts to speak, only to feel his throat muscles begin to tighten like being choked.

As Obi-Wan grabs his throat for air Anakin realizing he is Force choking his friend telekinetically releases the grip on Kenobi’s throat. Gasping Obi-Wan recovers his breath while Anakin closes his hands into fists over guilt and shame. Guilt for nearly killing Obi-Wan and shame, Anakin knows for using the dark side on the person he considers a brother.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to try to kill you. I don’t know what even came over me” Anakin said full of guilt.

However, before Obi-Wan can respond both Jedi Knights hear people coming approaching. So, Anakin and Obi-Wan turn to see sixteen Republic soldiers walk around the corner with their weapons raised.

“We got all the four hundred cloning cylinders destroyed. General Organa sent various squads of us to clear the rest of the ship” Rex said.

“You’re just in time. We were just removing scum and about to take a bridge” Obi-Wan said using the Force to pull his lightsaber back to him.

Removing the hilt Anakin ignites his lightsaber alongside Obi-Wan who does the same for his lightsaber, as Rex with the rest of the soldiers follow behind them. Nearing the door, Kenobi lightly waving his free hand opens the door with the Force.

The Jedi Knights and the Republic troopers enter the cockpit to see a decent size room with people at various stations flying the Dreadnought. Some of the various people working at the stations pull out their pistols upon realizing who has come in and begin firing.

Anakin and Obi-Wan block the bolts with their lightsabers however they are unable to block all of them. As a result, some of the laser bolts get past but don’t hit anybody with the Republic soldiers begin firing at the Separatist clones.

In minutes all the clones who are shooting are quickly killed by the Republic soldiers who proceed to move around the surrounding area covering the various pilots and making it extremely clear any others what will happen.

“Listen here we are taking over this ship and if any of you try to attack us you will be killed. Change course for Coruscant, now” Anakin orders loudly and threateningly.

The various pilots begin returning to their controls to do exactly that.

“Commander Rex let General Organa know we have taken the Invisible Hand and about Grievous’s death” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes sir” Rex said.

Obi-Wan glances over at Anakin who refuses to meet his eyes, and for the first time in all the years spent with Anakin feels true fear towards him. A fear from his friend using the dark side on him of everybody with the full intent to kill him.

Of course, Anakin says he doesn’t know what caused him to act like that, but Obi-Wan knows that’s how the dark side takes control until a person loses themselves entirely to evil. Stroking his beard Obi-Wan knows he needs to be extremely careful because Anakin is now a danger to everybody from friend and otherwise since he is this unstable.

Although Obi-Wan knows he needs guidance so he'll talk with Master Yoda who will give the advice he seeks.

* * *

Later inside a small cabin

Obi-Wan is sitting on the floor while pulling out a round holo-communicator disk with pressing a button on the side waits a moment until a small 3-D projection of Yoda rises from the center.

“Contact me on private line. Why have you, hmm?” Yoda asked curiously.

“Because what I have to discuss is most importance that it remains as quiet as possible” Obi-Wan said with a sigh before beginning his report.

For the next several minutes Obi-Wan tells Yoda everything from how Anakin coldly killed two guards simply because he could, the fight with Grievous, the fact of Anakin being married to Padme, and Anakin brutally choking Grievous to death with the Force. Then the argument between the two men until Anakin further used the dark side to attack him until coming out of it.

“Grave danger I sense Skywalker has fallen into the dark side” Yoda said.

“I don’t think Anakin is beyond our help. He needs our help now more than ever before my friend becomes lost” Obi-Wan said.

“Emotions could your vision Knight Kenobi. Advice I give is to keep an eye on Skywalker. Make sure he does not slip into the dark side again. Meditate on this I must” Yoda said.

“I shall keep a watchful eye on Anakin” Obi-Wan replied.

“Be mindful of everything you know. Hope you do not have to use it against Skywalker I do. Talk to you again I will” Yoda said.

The hologram of Yoda disappears as Obi-Wan let’s out a tried sigh with feeling the full weight of damage from everything this war has brought and intends to hopefully get some sleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think**

**Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**

**As usual I do not own Star Wars, or anything related to it**

* * *

Weeks later at Coruscant during the late afternoon

A small shuttle flies to the landing platform at the Jedi Temple where it docks and the ramp lowers to the ground as Anakin and Obi-Wan make their way down. Once they are both in the temple with walking through the grand area with the massive stone pillars, Anakin looks over to see a person behind one of the pillars in the shadows.

Smiling Anakin walks towards the person, and Obi-Wan thinks of following but can tell from the certain happy feelings coming from Anakin through the Force, well doesn't take much of a guess that the person is Padme. So, Obi-Wan decides to let them have a few moments alone before going to tell him they need to see the council.

Anakin goes behind the pillar with seeing Padme wearing a silver cloak as she puts her hood down and they embrace in a kiss. After a minute or so they break apart with grinning happily at each other, it's been too long.

"Sorry, I'm late. Even with the hyperdrive it took us two weeks to get that blasted dreadnought back here and I know even before that we didn't have much time together" Anakin said.

"It's fine, you're here now and that's all that matters Ani" Padme said.

Anakin leans in to give Padme another kiss who steps back, glancing around.

"No, not here. Somebody might see us, and I don't want you to be kicked out of the Jedi Order. Not for me" Padme said.

"I've given nine long years of keeping our marriage a secret every day and those same years fighting in this war. I love being a Jedi, but I love you more Padme. With Grievous dead and the Separatists now leaderless, I just might" Anakin said tiredly.

Glancing at him "I have some news to tell you. It's good news… I'm pregnant" Padme said.

"Wow… that's wonderful" Anakin said stepping back, in shock.

Anakin just looks at her as various emotions run through him, happiness, fear concern, a sense of now going to have a family of his own. For Anakin and Padme, the gift of this child is a knife edge of joy and terror for them both, their lives will be forever changed by this.

"I'm worried though for several reasons. I'm worried about our child" Padme said concern filled.

Embracing her in a hug "I promise you I will never let any harm come to our family. No matter what" Anakin said, making them a promise.

"I believe you Ani. I love you" Padme said softly.

Abruptly both hearing footsteps look over to see Obi-Wan approaching as they break apart. Curiously Obi-Wan looks at them both, with Padme doing her best to regain her composure as a senator.

"Sorry to interrupt but the council wants to see us both" Obi-Wan said.

Letting out a sigh "Fine I'll come" Anakin said unhappily.

Turning Anakin and Obi-Wan walk away from Padme as they make their way through the temple as various people go about their daily lives peacefully.

* * *

The Jedi Council room

Obi-Wan and Anakin both walk in, with Obi-Wan doing his usual bowing in respect however Anakin does not.

Glancing over "Hologram Master Yoda?" Anakin asked curiously since sitting in the chair is Yoda but in the form of a hologram.

"On a mission I am. Now to reason you are here young Skywalker" Yoda replied.

"We know what happened on the Invisible Hand with Grievous, your marriage to Senator Amidala and most importantly your use of the dark side" Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

Turing to face Obi-Wan "You told them? How could you?" Anakin replied outraged as betrayal cuts through his very soul.

"You used the dark side to attack me, you've become extremely dangerous I had to do something" Obi-Wan replied.

"We have discussed this matter between us and after your use of the dark side to among you breaking are attachment rule, we have come to a decision about your future as a Jedi Knight" Mace said.

"And what have all of you decided?" Anakin asked wearily.

"You as a Jedi Knight with your actions are too dangerous to be around. The council has decided you are removed of your rank as a Knight. Expelled from the order you are" Yoda said sternly.

"What? I wanted you to help not kick him out. After everything Anakin has done you owe him at least this" Obi-Wan said angrily.

"Skywalker has disregarded everything it means to be a Jedi, he has never been one of us. Knight Kenobi mind your tone in front of us" Mace said warningly.

"Even if you wanted to help me Kenobi your biggest mistake was thinking any of them care. Every single one of these council members are arrogant, controlling, rigid and above all cowards. They don't even know the first thing about being human with emotions" Anakin replied in full on disgust and rage.

"The dark side clouds your judgment Skywalker. I warned you about dangers of war. Refused to listen" Yoda said.

Looking at the Jedi Masters “You do not get to judge me for what I have done to safeguard the Republic or my family! Not when all you have done is sit in this temple and refused to act while people suffered” Anakin replied furiously snapping.

“We’ve had all the Jedi provide help throughout the war for being keepers of peace like we should be. Not what you have become” Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

 “A lot of those Jedi have been on the front lines to keep that peace like you should know given you fought in some of those battles. So, do not claim we have done nothing to justify your actions Skywalker” Mace replied firmly.

"I just want to know one last thing before I leave, if Padme ever got pregnant with our children would the Jedi take them from us regardless of what we want?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, because it is our duty to train Force-sensitives. The Republic citizen has no say in Jedi business" Mace replied.

Glancing off "Somehow I'm not surprised" Anakin said bitterly before turning around, intending to walk out.

"Anakin… I'm sorry" Obi-Wan said guiltily.

Meeting his eyes "I loved you like my brother and you betrayed that trust. Don't ever come near me or my wife" Anakin said coldly.

Removing his lightsaber hilt and after looking at it Anakin drops the object to the ground before walking out of the room, leaving his past as a Jedi Knight behind forever.

Reaching down Obi-Wan picks up his friend's lightsaber with looking at it, remembering how years ago he helped instruct Anakin as a Padawan how to build it. Letting out a sigh Obi-Wan turns around with exiting the room, not bothering to bow before leaving or ask if they were done.

Glancing over at Mace "Kidnap children the Jedi do not" Yoda said sternly.

"I fear we perhaps have made a grave error with Skywalker by removing him from the order" Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"The Force has become clouded ever since the Clone Wars began. I feel we have made the right choice with Skywalker. After all, he could easily be the Sith, known as Darth Sidious that we have heard about during the war" Mace said.

"Perhaps hmm. Or perhaps Master Mundi is right. Important quest I must finish. Return soon from Dagobah I shall" Yoda said before the hologram disappears.

* * *

Few hours later at a hallway in the Republic's Senate building

Palpatine is walking along when a voice behind him get his attention by sternly calling his name, causing Palpatine to turn around seeing a woman standing there. The person is Mon Mothma, a woman dressed in white robes with a full head of brown hair.

"Can I help you Senator Mothma?" Palpatine asked.

"Don't play games with me chancellor. I've been trying to get an appointment with you for six months and keep getting ignored. You have been for these past years breaking countless rules and constitutional laws to increase your power. Even being in office longer than the two terms allowed. You have written over one thousand executive orders to bypass the senate" Mothma said.

"Are you upset that I'm breaking the law or upset I'm not abiding by the bogged down Republic senate who have trouble passing simple trade agreements? I have a war to help get the Republic through" Palpatine replied calmly.

"Yes, one that is over with the death of General Grievous and you said you would release the power back once that has happened" Mothma said.

"Yes, but there is still the matter of the Separatists planets that not all issues are resolved yet. I have the feeling your more upset I'm trying to gain actual peace instead of abiding by a corrupt and ineffective senate that got us into this problem to start with senator" Palpatine said.

"Quit trying to twist my words around. I along with other senators take issue with the planets you've had put under martial law, the more power you've given to the regional governors, the increased taxes, allowing for laws that do away with warrants, interrogating Republic citizens with little regards to their rights and countless other actions you've taken" Mothma said.

"I know about your meaningless group of two thousand that take issue with my actions. I don't have to explain my actions to people like you" Palpatine said.

"And what about the connections you have with certain criminal enterprises including slavery in your pursuit of power" Mothma replied.

Shaking his head in amusement "That does not mean I'm operating for them. I am not somebody who cares only for his own power and selfish gain. For me to succeed as Chancellor requires information from less than honorable people at times" Palpatine said.

"The Republic is not power hungry, selfish or corrupt to the extent as you or the Separatists believe. You must give up your powers back to the senate, so we can get back to running things like we have before the war because you're becoming a dictator" Mothma replied strongly.

"Careful senator, you and the rest of your friends are bordering close to treason with comments like those. You should be thankful in the Force I'm not the power-hungry dictator your little group believes me to be, otherwise you would be executed for that" Palpatine replied with a charming smile.

"Fool yourself all you want but that is exactly what you are" Mothma said.

"Excuse me I have a Republic to run and simply no more time to waste in this pointless discussion" Palpatine said.

Turning around Palpatine walks off as Mothma watches him for a moment, suspiciously before heading off to the hallway corner. Mothma eventually reaches the corner where Bail Organa in his normal senator cloths and Padme are standing having watched the whole thing.

"The chancellor has no plans of releasing any of his powers and threatened us with treason. Also refused to discuss his ties of corruption to various criminal groups or slavery operations" Mothma replied.

"If this continues I know our simply signing a bill is not going to work to get him out. Palpatine is on his way to becoming a power-hungry dictator" Padme said.

"If he's not already there and the only alternative I can think of to stop the chancellor if it does go that far is well one, I don't want to discuss in these halls. Regardless Palpatine has to be stopped before he destroys our Republic" Bail said firmly.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this**

**Yeah Obi-Wan like Anakin said this what you get for trusting the Jedi council.**

**This was an idea I had early on of Anakin getting kicked out of the Jedi Order and before leaving gives the entire council a much need lecture. Not that it is really going to do them any good.**

**We get our introduction to Mon Momtha for in person with how Palpatine is gaining more and more power.**

**Until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys**

**Do not own Star Wars, yeah by now that is obvious**

* * *

Palpatine’s office once night has fallen 

Anakin enters as the doors close behind him with walking over to the desk where the chancellor is working, then looks up as Skywalker sits down.

“I didn’t know where else to go. I thought about going home, but Padme is working, and I wanted to get my bearings before I saw her anyway” Anakin said.

“You are always welcome, what is troubling you?” Palpatine asked.

Letting out a sigh “There is a lot. Padme is pregnant, and the Jedi kicked me out for breaking the rules. Also, because I used the dark side to kill Grievous” Anakin said.

“I’m happy for Senator Amidala and you, it truly is a joy to have a family” Palpatine said, “For the Jedi, you are better off not being in their grasp.”

Giving a nod “Thank you. The Jedi were a huge part of my life, but I had no family other than Obi-Wan but even he betrayed me. You are right that none of them can be trusted. I know after everything they’ve done over the years I should know that by now” Anakin replied grimly.

“What is really troubling you?” Palpatine asked knowing there is more and has a few guesses.

“If my child is going to be Force sensitive I am worried about what the Jedi will do. Mace Windu said they would take my child from us regardless of what we wanted, that it was their right to kidnap children. The Jedi is no better than the Sith” Anakin said in disgust.

“The Jedi and the Sith are alike in a lot of ways, especially in areas the Jedi pretend they are not” Palpatine said.

“Yes, and there is the matter of the Republic itself. With this Clone Wars ending if the galaxy just goes back to like how it always has been in the hands of selfish politicians… like you’ve said to me over the years something needs to change” Anakin said.

“Anakin, I have plans for a way to strengthen our government for the betterment of the galaxy and massively destroying the power of the ineffective senate. A way to better protect against the pirates, smugglers, terrorists, drug dealers and even threats from the unknown regions” Palpatine said.

Shaking his head “The only way to succeed is to take over as a dictator” Anakin replied then the realization occurs “Which is what you have been doing for these past several years during this war.”

“Longer, but yes. I want to let you in on another secret, that you’re perhaps one of the only people who really know who I truly am” Palpatine said.

“Ok, what does that mean?” Anakin asked confused.

Giving a smile Palpatine stands up with walking over to Anakin and briefly leans down to whisper “I am the Sith known as Darth Sidious.”

Complete shock takes over Anakin for a moment before he rises to his feet with glaring at Palpatine, as the man takes some steps backwards.

Without warning, Palpatine’s normal, healthy-looking appearance fades away to be replaced by grey skin, becomes older with more wrinkles and yellow eyes. He knows there is no longer any need to use the Sith Alchemy that is brought about from using the Force to hide his appearance caused long ago. Especially given he can feel all his plans about to come together.

“Maul, and Ventress worked for you while they were helping the Separatists. You’ve committed treason and sent those assassins after my wife” Anakin growls angrily.

“Yes, I have, but I call it using both sides. After all, how do you think I was able to provide such critical intel that helped us win this war? For the matter of being a Sith, it’s no different than being a Jedi. You really must quit believing the Jedi’s lies” Palpatine said.

“I’ve faced the Sith and I’ve seen the evil they are, you’re only interested in your own selfish power. Not caring how many people lives you kill or destroy to get it” Anakin said.

“My friend, if we the Sith was as terrible as the Jedi Order have told you we would be rulers over a dead galaxy. Having true power is meaningless if there is no one to rule over, true power comes from having knowledge. Something the Jedi lack” Palpatine said.

“Your still evil scum and I’m never joining you” Anakin replied.

“Anakin haven’t you learned over the course of your life? Evil is a point of view, yes to the Jedi Order and to others I am evil. But I’m not just concerned about merely my own power, I want to make the Republic the strongest it can be” Palpatine said.

“You do have a point” Anakin said after a moment, about how evil is up to a person’s view.

“You have realized yourself the Jedi Order care only about themselves. It’s commendable yes but they lie about being for peace and justice. When grave trouble arises, the Jedi refuse to act like during the Clone Wars” Palpatine said.

“And how exactly are you different from the Jedi?” Anakin asked.

“Because Anakin after all these years of knowing each other, I don’t believe in denying and pretending emotions don’t exist. As a Sith, we embrace all the emotions from love, passion, to hate and anger. To become more powerful than any Jedi” Palpatine replied.

“Why should I join you and your Empire?” Anakin asked.

“The reasons are already there, Jedi being a broken organization along with the Republic and the need to protect people that has driven you all your life. The ability to protect your family. This is your destiny” Palpatine said.

“If I join you… if I become a Sith and learn the ways of the dark side fully will you help me protect my family?” Anakin asked, contemplating the full consequences of this choice.

“Yes” Palpatine replied.

“Then I submit myself to your teachings master” Anakin said.

“Kneel before me” Palpatine said than Anakin kneels on one knee with keeping his head lowered “Good, very good. From this moment you shall no longer be known as Anakin Skywalker. You shall be reborn as Darth Vader. Rise.”

Anakin rises to his feet with looking at Palpatine than says “I’m going to need a new lightsaber, I left my old one behind at the temple.”

Suddenly across the room on a table, a gray statue breaks as a lightsaber hilt flies out from inside of it. Using the Force Palpatine guides it to Anakin where the object becomes suspended in the air until Anakin takes it.

Examining the tube Anakin finds it to be made from a grey metal casing with vertical black stripes at the hand grip and a black circular emitter shroud near the end where the blade comes from. Pressing down on the power button, Anakin sees a red blade of powerful, plasma energy extends outward from one end of the hilt.

“Thank you, my master” Anakin replied with deactivating the blade and placing the hilt on his belt.

“You would have needed a new lightsaber since you are a Sith. Now it is time for us to begin and we must move quickly. If the Jedi knew we were Sith we would be executed” Palpatine said.

“What are your orders?” Anakin asked.

“You will take the 501st stormtroopers and go to the Jedi Temple. Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate and show no mercy” Palpatine said.

“I understand. I am concerned however about the loyalty that the members of Republic’s military will have to pull this off. There still are people who view them as heroes” Anakin said.

“Tell them I have issued Order 66 which is the elimination of all Jedi if they become a threat the Republic. Also, the Republic’s soldiers have been trained to obey commands without question” Palpatine replied coldly.

Nodding “Very well master” Anakin said before walking out.

Palpatine gives a twisted smile as now Anakin is under his control and turning around looks out the window. Palpatine knows very soon all of this will be his Empire and it is time to put the next plan into motion of a senate meeting to declare it.

Of course, what reason, why he waited so long to start these plans, is because the senate and the people in the Republic must be ready to see his vision as the only way to protect them. Also, once meeting Anakin Skywalker all those years ago he knew Skywalker would be a powerful apprentice, and to bring him over to his side would take years but it has been worth it.

And Sidious knows regarding Anakin’s child that if the child has the same Force potential as his father’s or perhaps even stronger… well, that child will be a very powerful tool indeed. Unless the child poses a threat to his plans and must be killed.

Darth Sidious smiles upon feeling a disturbance in the Force like a massive explosion of dark energy as Anakin has fallen fully to the dark side.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this**

**And we are finally at the moment where Anakin turns to the dark side and joins Palpatine. Hopefully for reasons that work better than the prequels of wanting to save Padme from dying due to nightmares he had.**

**You can see just how important family is to Anakin of protecting not just Padme but his unborn child.**

**Which by actually using the questionable choices the Jedi Order does or at least certain people in it, like Mace Windu who is clearly a little power-hungry himself makes sense for why Anakin would turn against the Jedi for viewing them as evil.**

**Speaking of Mace Windu you are one of the reasons why Anakin became Darth Vader so great job their you idiot.**

**Plus, for Anakin’s need to protect his family ties very nicely into Return of the Jedi where that same drive is what causes him to kill Palpatine to save Luke and redeems himself.**

**Yeah, we get to see Palpatine really was using his human appearance as nothing more than a mask to hide the much uglier self underneath.**

**We get to see Anakin gaining the lightsaber that he will use throughout the original films. I wanted to add that as I kind of think it would be cool to have Anakin using a red lightsaber while he’s tearing through Jedi and fighting Obi-Wan. Instead of just using his blue lightsaber.**

**Oh, we will be seeing Anakin go up against Jedi Knights without being his more machine self.**

**Compared to prequel films where we saw a few second video clip of that then naturally the Obi-Wan fight where he lost, and more time was spent on a slaughtering a bunch of defenseless aliens.**

**Until next time**  


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys**

**I do not own Star Wars**

* * *

Sometime later at the Jedi Temple

At the grand entrance stairs, Anakin is walking up with the hood of his black robe flipped up, covering his face in darkness. Behind the now fallen Jedi Knight is a battalion of stormtroopers who are following Skywalker.

Upon reaching the entrance of the temple Anakin along with the rest of the stormtroopers walk in as the various people throughout may them no mind as they are unaware of the danger.

"Knight Skywalker what is going on?" Zett Jukassa asked approaching.

In response, Anakin removes his lightsaber hilt with igniting the red blade and despite Zett noticing it, is unable to move fast enough as Anakin quickly slices Zett in half. Silently the rest of the stormtroopers having their blaster rifles raised begin firing at the other Jedi as they spread out in various positions throughout the temple.

Various Jedi draw their blue and green bladed lightsabers and despite managing to attack and kill some of the stormtroopers they are ultimately overwhelmed and shot down by blaster fire.

Anakin notices three Jedi are rushing towards him with their lightsabers drawn. Not even hesitating Anakin lifts them up telekinetically with throwing them across the room where they slam into a stone pillar killing the Jedi Knights on impact.

Walking forward Anakin is suddenly pulled across the massive hallway by the Force where he finds himself facing four Jedi Knights all with their lightsabers drawn. None of them speak any words towards each other or to the Sith, there is no need because they can feel how the dark side is flowing from Anakin.

These four Jedi Knights are no combat veterans and have no fighting experience with another person wielding a lightsaber that is a lethal threat before. However, all four of the Jedi Knights know this dark side user must be stopped since their very lives depend on it.

Rising to his feet Anakin raises up his lightsaber with blocking all four of the attacks, then thrusting forward with the blade to throw them off balance Anakin removes one Jedi Knight of his head.

Using the Force Anakin pushes two of them backwards before quickly blocking another strike and removing the Jedi of his arm. As the man lets out a painful howl Anakin thrusts his blade into the Jedi Knight's chest killing him.

Seeing the finale two Jedi of this little group approaching, Skywalker quickly moves forward and easily blocks their attacks with his own blade before slicing the Jedi Knights across their chests in one seamless move killing them.

Turning Anakin notices in the upper balcony levels a small group of Jedi gets killed out by two stormtroopers with rocket launchers. Also, some of the temple employees who have no weapons and despite begging for mercy are ruthlessly shot down by the stormtroopers.

Feeling his danger sense in the Force go off, Anakin sees two female Jedi Knights leaping down from somewhere and landing in front of him with igniting their lightsabers.

Anakin manages to dodge their blades in enough time, so the lightsabers only strike a stone pillar behind him with taking massive chunks out.

Bringing his lightsaber up Anakin removes one of the Jedi Knights of both her hands then after blocking an attack near his head, from the other Jedi Knight Anakin removes her head with his red blade. As the first Jedi Knight watches in horror as the head rolls away, Skywalker uses that chance to thrust his blade into the woman's chest killing her.

Glancing over Anakin sees a group of Jedi Knights and temple employees who are wielding blaster pistols or rifles are behind a fallen pillar fighting off stormtroopers.

Looking up Anakin reaching out his free hand uses the Force to pull some sections of the roof down. Sending the massive stone pieces straight down onto the Jedi and temple employees Anakin coldly watches as the pieces crush them to death.

Turning Anakin begins to head further into the building as a battle is waged all around with the screams of death, pain and terror fill the once peaceful halls.

* * *

Near the same time in a bedroom

Obi-Wan sleeping bolts up out of bed due to feeling the disturbance in the force being amounts of death and pain inside this very temple. Also, what is troubling is the massive shift in the Force he felt earlier like it went to something darker.

Pushing those thoughts aside Kenobi hearing sounds of a battle going on outside knows they are under attack.

Being thankful that he just decided to sleep in his usual Jedi robes after today's earlier events, Obi-Wan grabs both Anakin and his lightsabers from the small bedside table. Attaching Anakin's lightsaber hilt to his belt and knows it will be concealed by his hooded robe, Kenobi keeps the lightsaber belonging to him in his hand.

Pressing down on the button to ignite the blade Obi-Wan hurriedly makes his way to the door which upon opening steps outside.

Glancing to both ends of the hallway Kenobi sees stormtroopers with their blasters firing, then the multiple dead bodies of Jedi laying on the floor, and at his left is Ki-Adi-Mundi wielding his blue lightsaber trying to block the blaster bolts.

Quickly moving into the hallway Obi-Wan begins blocking the soldier's fire from both directions and sending it back to their owners. In minutes all the troopers have fallen to the ground with some being in serious pain or dead.

As Obi-Wan deactivates his lightsaber then glances over to see Ki-Adi-Mundi doing the same, only to drop the cylinder object to the floor in pain with stumbling back.

Rushing forward Obi-Wan notices that the Cerean alien has been hit several times by blaster fire given the obvious small burns on his body. Ki-Adi-Mundi begins to fall to the ground as Obi-Wan catches him with lowering the man to the ground.

"What is going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I heard on their communications they are being led by Darth Vader. I've seen this Sith monster cut down multiple Jedi and felt his presence… it's Skywalker" Ki-Adi-Mundi said while struggling for breath.

"That's impossible. Please, that's impossible" Obi-Wan said in denial, not wanting to believe his friend has fallen to the dark side.

"Clear your mind of all emotions, it is true. Cannot stop him, Vader will destroy us all. Use the hidden tunnels and escape because the troopers have got all the other exits blocked off. You cannot help any of Jedi, get out of here" Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"No, I've got to help. I'm not going to leave the rest of them here to die" Obi-Wan said.

"You have to, you are overwhelmed. You must survive because the Sith will win for now, but we will rise again but will never happen if you die. Please, I beg of you, escape and find the other Jedi scattered throughout the galaxy" Ki-Adi-Mundi said pleadingly.

"I will" Obi-Wan replied.

Ki-Adi-Mundi closes his eyes with taking his last breath as Obi-Wan lowers the man's body to the ground and pushes the grief aside because like a solider Kenobi knows to carry on.

Rising to his feet Obi-Wan looks at the other dead bodies of the Jedi in sorrow before running down towards the opposite end of the hallway with turning a corner into a new hallway.

Looking over to see Padme on the ground and about to be shot by a stormtrooper Obi-Wan reacting on instinct Force shoves the solider some several feet away. Padme reaching over grabs the fallen blaster rifle and aims it at the stormtrooper whose getting up before pulling the trigger.

The blaster bolt hits the man in his chest killing the stormtrooper nearly instantly.

Padme gets to her feet just as Obi-Wan comes rushing over.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I finally left the senate to go home and saw the fires and smoke from the distance. So, I rushed over here to help with just now getting here. Why are the Republic troopers attacking the Jedi? What is going on?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure. The best I can say is somebody has ordered all of the Jedi to be wiped out" Obi-Wan replied grimly.

"Palpatine would have that kind of power" Padme said.

"And it gets worse, I'm not sure how to tell you this but Anakin is the one leading the Republic's troops. Anakin has fallen to the dark side" Obi-Wan said.

"No… that's impossible he wouldn't" Padme said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but it's true" Obi-Wan said.

"If it is why would he do that?" Padme asked.

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan said.

Suddenly a squad of stormtroopers come around the corner then upon seeing Obi-Wan and Padme they open fire with their blaster rifles.

Grabbing Padme’s arm, Obi-Wan and her take off in a run while blaster bolts fly by them and hit nearby walls scorching them. Eventually, they reach the end of the hallway with making a turn into another hallway.

Running down it some distance Obi-Wan stops with examining a wall as Padme goes a few feet forward before stopping, with turning around to realize Kenobi is no longer on following.

"What are you doing? They're going to be here any second" Padme demands.

"Looking for our way out so we don't get killed" Obi-Wan said calmly before finding the correct stone and pushing it inward.

Suddenly a part of the wall moves inward to reveal rectangle shaped hole tall enough for some person twenty feet tall could go through. Padme dashes back over with following Obi-Wan as they enter down into the tunnel looking around.

"What is this?" Padme asked.

"Part of the cavern system that runs underneath the Galactic City. I'm guessing centuries ago when the Jedi built this temple they built their own tunnel system to connect with the larger one" Obi-Wan said.

"How did they do that?" Padme asked.

"Through the Force" Obi-Wan said.

"Is that possible?" Padme asked.

"When the Force runs through everything in the universe several things are possible" Obi-Wan said.

As they a short distance down into the tunnel as the cave has light coming from its very walls providing its own lighting system, Obi-Wan and Padme hear movement from the entrance way.

"It's the Jedi. Blast them" one of the stormtroopers said.

The stormtroopers begin firing with going to enter the tunnel when Obi-Wan quickly turns around. With a wave of his left-hand Obi-Wan uses the Force to close the door shut, stopping them and grimaces because he wanted to leave it open, so others can escape.

Turning back around Obi-Wan and Padme begin walking through the tunnel.

“Will that hold them?” Padme asked.

 “Only until they find how to open it, so we need to keep moving” Obi-Wan said.

Kenobi and Padme continue down the tunnel with journeying further into the cavern.

* * *

walkway leading to the Jedi council room

Stepping onto the walkway Anakin sees in the distance is Qui Gon-Jinn in typical tan robes, with long black hair and beard. Standing near him is Mace Windu and both men have their lightsaber hilts in their hands, and the green blades ignited.

Qui Gon-Jinn rushes forward, as Anakin admits the combat stance is mildly effective and would be a serious problem for somebody that isn't him.

As the Jedi Knight nears him with swinging downward Anakin sidesteps the emerald blade before cutting Qui Gon in half without a second thought. Feeling Mace getting closer Anakin manages to turn in just enough time to bring his red blade up blocking Windu's green one.

"You've fallen to the dark side like I always knew you would" Mace said.

"Because you never trusted or shown me anything other than contempt. That's why I've become a Sith. I've seen the evil of the Jedi and you all must end" Anakin snarls, pushing forward with his lightsaber blade.

"No, you will die you Sith disease" Mace replied growling disgustingly.

Blocking another blow Anakin goes for a strike of his own towards the Jedi master's head only for Mace to stop his blade. For the next several minutes both Anakin and Mace duel each other with blades, but do not really find any openings.

Despite trying his best, Mace begins to struggle under the onslaught of power behind the blows Anakin gives, the anger and hate fulling each of them. Mace knows in all his life he's never faced a Sith, never faced something like this, but regardless of all that, refuses to go down a coward. Besides after all he is a Jedi Master.

Stopping a swing towards his head, Mace locks the Sith's blade in place for the moment with closing his eyes, embracing the Force to flow freely through him to guide his movements. Mace pushes Skywalker’s blade backwards then kicks Anakin to the ground causing him to let go of his lightsaber.

Moving his blade downward Mace nearly hits the former Jedi Knight only for Anakin to roll out of the way, leaving Mace's blade to slice off a part of Skywalker's black robe. Anakin sweep kicks Mace's legs out from underneath of him sending the surprised Jedi Master to the ground.

Reaching over Anakin grabbing his lightsaber hilt quickly reignites the blade with bringing it around slicing off Mace's right hand holding his lightsaber. Climbing to his feet as Mace grabs his right arm screaming in pain then is silenced by Anakin placing his crimson read blade directly into Mace's head killing the Jedi Master.

Hearing movement Anakin turns to see Cody along with two other stormtroopers coming up the walkway in a hurry, with eventually nearing Skywalker.

Glancing down at Mace's dead body "What is it with lightsaber users and dismemberments?" Cody asked, to Skywalker not for the first time.

"A hazard of using one. What is our progress commander?" Anakin replied.

"We are making our way through the temple and just now are getting the library secure" Cody replied.

"Good. Collect all the information you can and there are hidden rooms containing supposedly destroyed artifacts thousands of years old. Collect everything before you burn it to the ground" Anakin orders.

"Yes, sir. A squad reported they saw Obi-Wan Kenobi and an unknown female, believed to be Senator Amidala going into a hidden passageway" Cody said.

"Where? Tell your men to stand down I shall take them alone" Anakin replied growling.

Cody tapping the side of his helmet to activate his communications system gives that order.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Until next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys**

**No owning of Star Wars**

* * *

Miles away in the senate building

Palpatine is finishing looking at the finale notes for his speech on a data pad for the upcoming senate meeting. Currently, Palpatine is no longer in his red robes but wearing a solid black hooded robe with the hood up.

Satisfied with the speech Palpatine sets the pad down when through the Force without warning he gets images. Various images of Anakin fighting Obi-Wan with lava all around them, Senator Amidala clutching her throat then the final, but hazy image is Anakin in pain.

Rapidly standing up Palpatine knows he needs to move quickly since his apprentice will soon be in trouble. Pulling out a commlink disc Palpatine touches a side button and after a few minutes wait it brings up a small hologram of Commander Cody.

“Commander Cody I want a debrief of the situation immediately because I believe Lord Vader is going to need your assistance. You must find him, and I shall be there shortly in person” Palpatine orders.

* * *

Hour later in an underground cavern system

Obi-Wan and Padme walk into a decent area where off in the far corner and down an incline is a bubbling lava pit. Looking around the room as they keep walking through it both the Jedi Knight and the senator see various cracks in the wall filled with lava.

“I always heard rumors of the lava that follows under the city but never believed it” Padme said.

“Yeah me to” Obi-Wan replied.

“And let's hope we don't run into any more baby rancor's” Padme said.

 “Be careful that's usually Obi-Wan and I used to end up in a lot of trouble” an all too familiar voice said from behind them.

Obi-Wan and Padme whirl around to see several feet away is Anakin entering the room, but his face is much colder, and his eyes contain an untamed rage inside.

“Anakin, is what Obi-Wan has told me true? Have you really turned to the dark side and helping slaughter everybody up there?” Padme asked uneasiness in her voice, like wishing it wasn't true.

“Yes” Anakin replied not even hesitating.

“Why? What caused to turn your back on being the good man I loved?” Padme asked upon feeling a part of her life destroyed.

“Because Palpatine helped show me the truth and has promised to save you and our child. He has a plan to make the Republic into one that can better protect the galaxy without the useless bureaucracy we currently have” Anakin said.

“What? A child?” Obi-Wan asked, shocked at that news.

“That useless bureaucracy that you both hate is called a democracy that may be flawed but it is better than living under a ruthless directorship” Padme said gripping her right hand around the blaster rifle's grip.

“Palpatine is the Sith Lord we’ve learned of, isn’t he?” Obi-Wan asked. Because suddenly it all fits of why Anakin fell to the dark side. Given Anakin would only trust a person, he was loyal to for him to betray his very principles.

“Yes, and I'm sure in your eyes it makes him guilty with needing to be executed on the spot for simply having a belief differently than yours's Jedi” Anakin said.

“Wait Palpatine is what?” Padme asked surprised.

“Because you know the Sith’s goals are only greed and pursuit of power with themselves as the ruler at the cost of destroying countless innocent civilizations. So yes, Darth Sidious is a monster who needs to be stopped” Obi-Wan replied.

“And from my point of view the Jedi are evil” Anakin said angrily.

“Chancellor Palpatine may have shown you friendship but he is using you only for his own power and will destroy you once your usefulness runs out” Obi-Wan said.

“And what have the Jedi ever showed me? Certainly not family” Anakin snarls.

Obi-Wan opens his mouth for a response but does not speak while glancing off in guilt.

Meeting his eyes “Please just come away with me. We can hide out somewhere and raise our child. Before” Padme said trailing off seemingly at loss for what more to say and feeling like this a battle already lost.

“No, we don't have to hide anymore. Don't you see, I've brought peace to the galaxy. I am more powerful than Palpatine. If you want Palpatine gone I can overthrow the Chancellor, and together we can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be” Anakin said fully believing it.

“What have you become? What about our child, you want them to grow up inheriting a tyranny of evil?” Padme asked horrified with tears filling up in her eyes.

“It’s not evil if you don’t use being an Empire for brutal oppression. Both of you, help me and we can rule together” Anakin said, an almost pleading tone to his voice.

“You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . you have become the very thing you swore to destroy” Obi-Wan said sadly.

“You are going down a path I can’t follow. I am sorry” Padme said full of pain and guilt for what is about to occur.

Suddenly lifting the blaster rife upwards Padme points it directly at Anakin with her finger on the trigger, inching closer to squeezing as sweat comes down Padme’s face. However, Padme after a moment finds she is unable to kill Anakin because despite everything, despite the monster standing before them she still loves him. Even if it kills her Padme realizes lowering the weapon and drops it.

“You’ve betrayed me. I love you, but you betrayed me” Anakin said rage filled.

Padme suddenly starts grasping at her throat finding herself unable to breathe as Anakin raises his left hand in a pinching motion Force choking the senator with lifting Padme off the ground.

“Anakin let her go” Obi-Wan yells.

“You will not take her from me” Anakin replied growling.

“Let her go. Think of your child, let your wife go. This is between us” Obi-Wan yells strongly.

Anakin manages to partially snap out of his rage and telekinetically throws Padme across the room where she lands on the ground in one of the corners seemingly out cold. Safe from what is to come Anakin decides.

“You are right. And we both know you are not going to just walk away” Anakin said throwing off his hooded cloak.

“I’ll do what I must” Obi-Wan replied flinging off his hooded robe and tosses Anakin’s old lightsaber into it as well. After all, no use using it since has no skill in using two blades in combat.

“You will try” Anakin said removing the hilt from his belt and igniting the lightsaber.

Obi-Wan ignites his own lightsaber as Anakin walks forward with eventually reaching near him they circle each other for a moment. Suddenly Anakin lunges forward swinging downward at the Jedi Knight as Kenobi brings his blade up as it meet’s Anakin’s blade.

For the next several minutes in the hot cave with both sweating Anakin’s red blade of plasma clashes against Obi-Wan’s blue one. As Anakin takes an aggressive swing or combinations of blade moves against Obi-Wan who meets his every move by either blade or moving out of the way.

Both the Sith and the Jedi Knight are too well skilled to really gain much ground and unlike Mace Windu, Obi-Wan is not struggling yet. And the two men remember an environment like this years ago on Mustafar where they fought side by side as brothers. Now they are fighting to kill each other as their bonds of family have fallen apart with pure hatred driving one of them.

Swinging at Obi-Wan’s upper body Anakin only gets his attacked blocked by Kenobi’s blade. Stepping backwards a couple of feet Anakin jumps over Obi-Wan using the Force with landing behind the Jedi Knight then brings his blade downwards.

Only Obi-Wan blocks it with his lightsaber without even turning to look then spinning around to stop the next short series of attacks against Anakin’s lightsaber. Noticing an opening Obi-Wan moves his blade backwards then thrusts forward in a slash move sending it painfully across Anakin’s chest.

However, this move has left an opening on Kenobi’s left side that Anakin uses to send his blade across Obi-Wan’s body severely cutting through cloth and flesh with burning the skin to cauterize the wound all at once.

Letting out a hiss of pain Obi-Wan blocks Anakin’s blade headed for his head with his own then kicks Anakin in his upper body sending Skywalker backwards. Only Anakin embraces it with coming up in a roll while thrusting his lightsaber blade to Obi-Wan’s right side Anakin sends a punch intending it to meet Kenobi’s ribs. However, Obi-Wan while blocking the lightsaber on his right uses his other arm to push Anakin’s fist away.

Taking a slight step backwards and parrying a blade swing meant for his upper body Anakin delivers a powerful jump kick to Obi-Wan’s chest sending him sprawling backwards.

As Obi-Wan still ahold of his lit lightsaber he scrambles backwards to avoid the downward swing Anakin gave and quickly gets to his feet. For the next minute or so Obi-Wan parrying madly realizes they have both been backed up to a wall.

Blocking a strike above his head Obi-Wan pushes the red blade downward, only for Anakin to try to bring it upwards again forcing Kenobi to fight against it. Struggling for a moment Obi-Wan pushes Anakin’s red blade backwards then using the Force pulls Anakin’s lightsaber out of his hands with sending it directly into the ground.

Stepping forward Anakin steps out of the way with grabbing Obi-Wan’s wrist as they both struggle for the weapon as the lightsaber is held above their heads. After a few minutes, Anakin manages to push forward with grabbing Obi-Wan’s hand smashes it into the side of the wall, burning it on some lava and breaking a few bones inside.

As the lightsaber falls to the ground Obi-Wan grabs the back fabric of Anakin’s tunic with kneeing him near his chest area, hard enough to break a couple of Anakin’s ribs causing the Sith to gasp painfully.

Reaching up Anakin grabs ahold of Obi-Wan’s head with going to slam it against the lava wall, however, Obi-Wan manages to force his hands off his head. In response, Anakin kicks Kenobi backwards, a couple of feet but Obi-Wan manages to remain standing.

Anakin begins using the Force to choke Kenobi but doesn’t move either of his hands. Only for Obi-Wan with his hands still at his throat responds with a Force push to telekinetically remove the grip from his throat.

Gasping for breath for a brief second Obi-Wan using the Force pulls his lightsaber back to his right hand, just as Anakin does the same for his hilt then they reignite their lightsabers.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan sends blasts of the Force towards intending to push each other off the ground, only for it to meet between them. Each with their free hands raised, it becomes a struggle through the Force to gain the upper hand when Anakin managing to overpower Obi-Wan.

The result is a powerful blast of Force energy sending Obi-Wan back some several feet where he lands painfully on his back near an incline that leads into a lava pit.

Walking forward Anakin reaches Obi-Wan who is on his feet and has moved away from the incline, so Anakin’s back is facing that direction. Anakin thrusts forward with his red blade as Obi-Wan’s blue blade meets it then pushing Anakin’s blade upwards.

As their blades lock in between them “It’s over Obi-Wan, you underestimate my power” Anakin said.

“No, you underestimate your own arrogance” Obi-Wan replied.

Suddenly Obi-Wan pushes Anakin’s blade outwards, before rapidly slicing off Anakin’s arms near his elbows then bringing his blade in a downward sweep cuts off Anakin’s legs just above his knees.

Letting out a massive scream of pain Anakin falls down the slight incline and into the lava pit where his clothes catch fire, and the hair on his head quickly burns leaving him bald.

Massively yelling in unbearable agony, worse than any beatings he was subjected to as a slave, Anakin’s body begins to burn. Still screaming and unable to move given his limbs are pretty much gone, Anakin focuses on the Force to create a protective shield to keep himself alive. Only that is quickly disappearing under the heat and pain from burning.

“I loved you. You were my brother Anakin” Obi-Wan said full of pain and guilt.

Finally, after so many years admits what Anakin always wanted to hear only knowing it is when their relationship is already gone forever. Despite everything Anakin was the only family he’s ever known.

Anakin can only glare back full of unchecked hate since he trying to speak requires too much energy that is simply being used to merely keep himself alive while he burns.

Looking away Obi-Wan can no longer stand to look at the site of what is happening to Anakin. Briefly debates killing Anakin only decides not to because the lava will finish him off regardless.

Turning around Obi-Wan deactivating his lightsaber walks away from Anakin.

Reaching his brown, dirty hooded robe and the lightsaber resting on the fabric that is laying on the floor Obi-Wan attaches both lightsaber hilts to his belt. Grabbing the robe Obi-Wan puts that on before rushing over to Padme and checks her pulse to discover she is thankfully alive, but just unconscious.

Gently picking Padme up Obi-Wan carrying her in his arms walks out through the exit and continues further into the tunnel system. Briefly debates sealing off the doorway, but that might waste precious seconds they do not have.

Some minutes later Anakin has tried to telekinetically move his body from the lava pit but cannot since his strength is gone.

Even his shield is on its last flickers of protecting him, so Anakin knows he is going to die but is fine with that. Because in his last moments understands the truth of Padme considering him a monster. And she’s not wrong since he is one for attacking his own wife and child.

If Padme and his child are still alive then that is the only reason he has left to live and will never stop trying to find them until they are his once again. But guesses they don’t have to worry about that because given his current circumstances he will not be leaving this situation alive.

Feeling darkness overtake him Anakin closes his eyes as he feels himself slip into unconsciousness knowing that he never will wake up again.

Suddenly Palpatine with five stormtroopers enter the room with spotting Anakin in the lava pit they rush over to him with stopping over a few feet away.

“With that lava, there is no way for us to get him out, even if we did die doing it” Cody said.

“I'm surprised he's even able to survive in that lava pit” another stormtrooper said.

“Only by his hate” Palpatine said then raises up his hands.

Focusing on the Force around Anakin's body Palpatine lifts Anakin up from the lava pit and moves his burnt, severely damaged body up past the incline and onto the ground in front of them.

“Get a medical transport capsule and a transport ship. Immediately” Palpatine ordered.

“Yes sir” Cody replied.

As Cody along with the other four stormtroopers leave the room to go get a medical capsule as Palpatine sees the grey and black lightsaber on the ground. Reaching down Palpatine picks up the object intending to return it to its owner later.

Moving his gaze towards Anakin's heavily damaged body Palpatine knows this not what he wanted but is not going to give up on all his work.

* * *

Later at a massive tower known as the Grand Republic Medical Facility

Inside a darkened surgery room where the only main light is focused on a clean metal table which is surrounded by three droids with various other stations containing multiple pieces of equipment lies around them. There is a thin layer of smoke that fills the air.

Anakin is in a floating medical capsule where the droids remove him from it and put him on the medical table. As Anakin begins to come awake groaning in obvious pain immediately the droids begin to work as Palpatine hidden in the shadows looks on.

Yelling in agony the droids perform surgery on a fully awake Anakin by giving him metal prosthetic legs from the knees downwards before giving him new metal prosthetic arms and hands, all the while Anakin is in pure torment.

Over the next couple of hours, the droids work on Anakin as they construct a suit of armor that covers him completely. Black armored legs with boots, a full black upper body armor that ends at his wrists with dark colored gloves to hide his prosthetic hands. A black long cape extends from his armored shoulders down to his ankles.

Located in the middle of Anakin's chest is a box containing various buttons and dull rectangle lights that is the control panel for his breathing and life support systems. Around his waist is a belt that contains two control boxes on his left and right sides with multiple different buttons. His lightsaber hilt that Palpatine recovered earlier is on the right side of Anakin's belt. 

The only remaining piece that is still visible of Anakin Skywalker is his badly burnt and scared head.

However, the droids moving over him lower the black half face mask that looks like a skull onto Anakin's head. A black helmet that is carved out to show his face and reaches the bottom of his neckline, is placed onto Anakin's head that connects to his mask.

The smoke around the mouth filter of the mask stops moving for a second, then is pushed away as Darth Vader takes his first breath through the respirator.

Slowly the metal table itself begins to move upright as Vader is strapped to it with wrist and ankle restraints. Palpatine walks over near Vader with glancing over his armor and life support suit, extremely pleased.

“Lord Vader can you hear me?” Palpatine asked.

“Yes, my master” Vader said, surprised at how his voice is now a deep growl due to the respirator.

“Excellent” Palpatine replied.

“It appears the Jedi have taken her” Palpatine replied.

Darth Vader's hands tighten into fists as various objects in the room begin flying around with the droids themselves getting destroyed as Darth Vader breaks the restraints causing them to fall to the floor. Stepping forward and stumbling slightly Vader regaining his footing is consumed with rage, and hate.

After some minutes all the various chaos stops as the machine parts finally fall to the floor and Darth Vader regains his focus.

“Come there is much work to be done for the Empire. The remaining Jedi Knights scattered throughout the galaxy must be hunted down and killed. Only then will you have your revenge” Palpatine said before letting out a vicious laugh.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think**

**Yes, I didn’t go to Mustafar and that was one thing I seriously debated on whether to remove Anakin and Obi-Wan’s duel on the planet like Revenge of the Sith. However, because the story flowed better I got rid of them fighting on Mustafar.**

**I still wanted to keep that planet as an important place in both Obi-Wan and Anakin’s lives, so I had it referenced and even shown up in chapter 6.**

**Now trying to figure out how to make the lava part work was troubling then I had a lightbulb moment when I realized I could just rewrite the planet to explain what I needed to.**

**So, the reference to lava pits and tunnel system in the very first chapter was a set up for the events that would happen in this chapter.**

**Now onto the fight between Obi-Wan and Anakin itself yeah this was one of the things I wanted to change from Revenge of the Sith. Namely, I removed the fight going on for way longer then it needed and got rid of all the swinging on ropes, machines, and all that spectacle crap.**

**George Lucas like a lot of other people who tell stories thinks that spectacle equals a good story. Spectacle does not equal a good story and more often than not drags the story down.**

**I put the focus back onto just Anakin and Obi-Wan merely trying to kill the other and doing anything to survive the fight. Because that is all you need to focus on, they are enough.**

**Plus, I wanted to take out the high ground comment since that is just a dumb line.**

**That might work on a large battlefield for the high ground, but not in close combat.**

**Moving on**

**We also have the birth of Anakin in the Darth Vader suit**

**Palpatine’s line for their being more work to be done for hunting down the remaining Jedi Knights is to explain why Obi-Wan in New Hope said Darth Vader helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights.**

**Next time will be the final chapter as this story up wraps up**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys**

**So here is the final chapter. I wanted to thank everybody who read, followed and reviewed this story.**

**Do not own Star Wars**

* * *

Next morning in the Republic's Senate Chamber

In the middle of the massive room is a high podium where Palpatine surrounded by two of his guards grabbed in red armor and Darth Vader on his right, is standing in a pod.

Surrounding them in an entire circle going upwards are over a thousand pods attached to the walls of various human and alien senators that make up the Republic senate in every single one of them.

“I bring news that the Clone Wars is finally over. These nine long years of horror and bloodshed have finally ended we stand on the threshold of a new beginning. To maintain the peace, I am reorganizing our democracy into the first Galactic Empire. An empire that will last for eternity” Palpatine said in his loud and strong public speaker voice.

Throughout the senate, a massive applause breaks out for the Emperor's speech.

In one of the pods “Well looks like our worst fears are realized” Bail said quietly.

“I hope that sudden disease he told the reporters that turned him into a dried-up husk is lethal” Mon Momtha said from the pod next to his.

“Yeah, me to” Bail said quietly.

* * *

Later, the planet of Alderaan

Its surface has vast bodies of water and is covered in snow-capped mountains, with patches of green grassy hills. The cities on Alderaan are carefully designed to respect the natural beauty of their environment like Aldera the capital city near snow-capped mountains. At the landing pad of the Organa royal palace is where the Tantive IV is parked.

Inside a conference room is an empty chair at the head of the table, where further down is Mon Momtha and across from her is Admiral Gail Ackbar.

Next to Momtha is Padme whose expression is grim, with a look in her eyes of a person who is broken and nothing with ever fix the immense anguish in Padme’s very soul.

Which is true because Padme is broken beyond repair due to Anakin becoming a monster and nearly killing her then the very Republic she fought her whole life for is now gone into a dictatorship. Padme wonders after the child inside of her is born, how long she will live because due to everything and really hopes it is not for more than a few years since every waking moment is painful.

Suddenly they all look up as Bail Organa walks into the room with taking a seat at the head of the table.

“How is Obi-Wan Kenobi doing?” Momtha asked.

“Resting since he has just gotten out of a bacta tank to heal his injuries from his fight with… the Sith” Bail said deciding to not reveal that truth “And Kenobi is going by Ben now.”

“Focusing on why I brought you all here” Padme said, “While Bail and Momtha will need to return to the senate and play along, for now, I cannot.”

“Why?” Momtha asked, having her suspicions.

“If I show my face publicly in the senate or anywhere else, I’m a wanted target in the Empire. Let’s just say it’s complicated for the reasons why” Padme said then adds “But I also brought you here for another reason politics alone are not going to work to overthrow the Emperor.”

“Overthrow? You’re talking about committing treason?” Ackbar said.

“Yes. Padme and I came up with this some months back in a conversation if it ever got bad enough, but I never thought we would actually ever be here” Bail said grimly. 

“It is why Bail invited you here Admiral Ackbar you are one of the very few he trusts to share this with you. While I have some credits in savings, the Organa family has a fortune and Momtha has her own resources it’s not going to be enough” Padme said.

“Not enough for what?” Momtha asked, cautiously.

“An alliance to restore the Republic, an alliance to help free worlds from the Empire’s control by use of guerrilla war. A group of rebels basically” Bail said.

Glancing between Bail and Padme “A full-scale war against the might of a massive Empire? You want my help from supporters of the Republic before it fell, and my connections to military supplies along with my expertise to fight in this war” Ackbar said figuring it out.

“This is probably going to fail; countless lives would be lost, and we all end up dead if this fails or dead regardless” Momtha said then adds “Could we do this?”

“What other choice do any of us have? We have to restore the Republic and free them from the Empire” Padme said.

“I know various soldiers who have no doubt already quit or did leave during the Clone Wars due to how chancellor was increasing his powers into a dictatorship” Ackbar said.

“Will you?” Bail asked glancing at the man.

“If I can use funds from Alderaan I can pay the right people to get the various Dreadnoughts and Y-wings from the separatists, old X-Wings and my planet have its own fleet of vehicles. If we really are going to do this, then yes I will help” Ackbar said.

“Thank you, and Momtha?” Padme asked.

“Yes, I’m in” Momtha said.

“We are going to need a leader, somebody who can work in this underground” Padme said then quickly adds “Not me.”

“Can I enquire as to why not?” Ackbar asked.

“Just the complications it would bring if I stir up too many problems in the Empire and the alliance is going to need somebody strong who can lead them. That’s not me… not any more” Padme said brokenly.

Shaking her head then looking at her friend “That doesn’t sound like the Padme Amidala I know” Momtha said.

“Because I’m not her, not any longer. She is for all purposes dead after last night” Padme said.

“It should be you Momtha. You have a natural talent for speaking to groups of people and getting them to listen far greater than my own or Padme’s” Bail said.

Ackbar and Padme nod at his suggestion in agreement.

“Very well I’ll be the overall leader of the alliance. I’m going to resign from my position as senator as well in protest over what Palpatine has turned the Republic into before I go underground” Momtha said after a moment of consideration.

“I shall miss you in the senate chambers, but I understand,” Bail said.

“The old separatist base on Dantooine that we chased them out of in the outer rim territories is perfect for a base of operations” Ackbar asked.

Nodding “It is settled then. My wealth will fund the rebellion, while Ackbar provides our fleet and soldiers. And Momtha will lead us. From this moment on the Rebel Alliance has been formed and we shall never give up until it ends” Bail said.

* * *

A day later on the planet of Dagobah.

It is a world of murky swamps, steaming bayous, and petrified forests with multiple caves. Despite being home to many animals there are no advanced civilizations on it.

Having traveled some distance away from their ship which they discreetly borrowed from Bail Organa after contacting Yoda over a secured Holo net line, Obi-Wan notes.

Glancing over at Padme then moves his gaze forward Obi-Wan sees a small hut in the distance knows they are getting closer to where Yoda is at.

Also, has told both Padme and Yoda during the earlier conversation about putting the pieces upon seeing that man in black armor made up various medical machinery who was standing next to Darth Sidious when the man declared his Empire is Anakin.

Pushing those thoughts aside Obi-Wan continuities onward while stepping over a fallen tree.

Eventually after some minutes both Obi-Wan who lowers his hood and Padme enter the small hut with crouching down where they see Yoda just finishing some kind of meal out of a bowl. 

Looking over briefly Obi-Wan sees the destroyed holo communications equipment in a corner, he knows Yoda must have done that to prevent the Empire from tracing him to this planet.

“Brought you here I have to discuss a matter of importance” Yoda said.

“Where do the Jedi go from here?” Obi-Wan asked.

“And my child” Padme said.

“Correct you both are. The Jedi Order as of now shall remain in hiding. Against the might of the empire nothing, we can do. To show ourselves now dangerous it would be” Yoda said.

“But we have to do something master” Obi-Wan said.

“And we will” Yoda said.

“I’m planning on going into hiding regardless of whatever the two of you decide. While I don’t hold the Jedi Order or either of you in the highest regard for some of the actions you have taken you still do have my respect. I’m willing to listen” Padme said.

“Thank you” Obi-Wan replied.

“Strong in the Force the Skywalker line is. Hidden, safe the child must be kept from the Emperor and their father if chance of defeating them we are to have” Yoda said.

“What about Tatooine? Anakin’s brother and his wife, Beru still work the moisture farm” Obi-Wan said and knows that personally Owen would rather die than ever leave his farm.

“The locals have said if there’s a bright center of the universe, Tatooine is on the planet that it’s farthest from. However, the place is dangerous as I’m sure your aware” Padme said.

“I can always go there myself and watch over the child” Obi-Wan said while stroking his beard.

“And what if I more than one? I don’t really know if I will have twins or more than one due to a Naboo tradition until I give birth” Padme said.

“Complicate matters that will. Occur than the children should be split apart to lessen the chance of them being found by the empire” Yoda said thoughtfully.

“If that is ok with you?” Obi-Wan asked towards Padme.

“Not being able to see my children as they grow up would be an unimaginable pain, but I know the risks we are dealing with. A mother is willing to do anything to protect her children even if that means they must be spilt and go into hiding, even from me” Padme said trying to keep a lock on her emotions.

“I’ll take the child to Tatooine to be raised and if Padme does have more than one let them stay on Alderaan with Bail Organa” Obi-Wan said.

“And I will be in hiding on Alderaan even if I have only one child” Padme said.

Both the Jedi Knight and the Jedi grandmaster look towards her.

“If this is to work, I’m a target just by being alive and my child will be safer without me. Especially among a family where they can pass him off as their own if they must. I don’t care if I die but I want my child to live the best life they can” Padme said.

“Brave woman you are” Yoda said.

“How exactly are you going to be hiding?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Bail said he would take me in as a private handmaiden for his family if needed” Padme replied.

“It is settled. To Tatooine with the Skywalker family Obi-Wan shall take the child” Yoda said.

“I will head back to the ship and see if I can contact Owen Lars” Padme said before rising to her feet and leaving the hut.

Looking at his former student “Over Anakin Skywalker’s fall guilt you still feel. Let go of the weight of guilt you have placed on yourself for his actions you must. His own choices made he did” Yoda said.

“Forgive me master but I don’t think I will ever be able to” Obi-Wan said grimly “Although I understand now why attachments, especially relationships are forbidden in the Jedi Order.”

“Yes, great power a Jedi wields. Dangerous consequences for that power to harm other people if a Jedi falls to attachments and is unable to let go. Evil that path leads to. Deeper understanding of that you now have” Yoda said.

“I didn't want to discuss this in front of Padme, but their child could be the one who can end Darth Vader and the Emperor” Obi-Wan said.

“Thought of this I already have. When the child is old enough begin their training, you shall” Yoda said.

“If I tell the child about Darth Vader being their father that could easily complicate things” Obi-Wan said.

“Danger the truth presents yes” Yoda said.

“I could always give the child a version of the truth” Obi-Wan replied.

“In exile training I have for you” Yoda said.

“Training?” Obi-Wan asked.

“The Force led me here and discovered lost secrets to maintain one’s identity after death instead of joining the netherworld of the Force, I have. Allows the ability to return to assist the living it does” Yoda said.

“Is it possible to gain this ability even without the training?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Rare from the knowledge I have gained but possible upon death it is” Yoda said.

“Before we begin is this going to be safe enough from the emperor, so he can’t find you?” Obi-Wan asked concerned.

“On this planet a cave filled with the dark side is. My presence in the force it is powerful enough to hide” Yoda replied.

Giving a nod “I’m ready to begin my first lesson” Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Several days later, the planet of Tatooine on a ridge near entrance dome leading to underground homestead

Obi-Wan riding a small speeder stops some several feet away down and climbing out of it, with walking over to Owen Lars. After a moment the man turns around to face the Jedi Knight scowling.

“You wanted to see me” Obi-Wan said throwing his hood back.

“Yes, I did. Breu and me have discussed it. We will take the child when it is born with protecting it from the Empire” Owen said.

“Good. I have Anakin's lightsaber I want you to give to the child when they become old enough” Obi-Wan said.

“That's why I wanted to talk to you. I will not let you give the child anything from his father's past as a Jedi. You fooled my brother into believing your foolish crusade and he paid because of it” Owen said.

“I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. I'm going to need to train the child when it becomes old enough” Obi-Wan said.

“This child is my brother's son, not a thing to be used” Owen replied angrily.

“What exactly are you going to tell the child of his father's past then?” Obi-Wan asked and knowing that this is a major block in the plans.

“All that child is going to know is his father was a navigator on a spice freighter. You have ruined enough Skywalker's lives! Stay away or you will find my brother wasn't the only one willing to do whatever it takes to protect family” Owen said dangerously.

“You must do what you feel is right of course” Obi-Wan replied calmly.

Owen watches as Obi-Wan turns around with pulling his hood back up and walks back to his vehicle before leaving. Eventually, after watching the vehicle disappear into the distance, Owen turns back around.

Looking up Owen watches as the Tatooine's twin suns rise in the distance.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and story. Let me know what you think**

**So, we see the start of the Rebels in this chapter which was fun to write.**

**Regarding Padme, I wanted to show how the strong character from the start of this story has now been utterly broken by well everything that has happened to her. Which fits with Leia’s line in ROTJ where says “She was very beautiful. Kind, but...sad.” about her mother.**

**So, this sets up Padme being around to raise Leia for a few years until she dies like Leia told Luke in Return of the Jedi for her mother dying young.**

**I mean seriously George Lucas how hard was it do exactly this, so you don’t end up with a plot hole and people have to say Leia was remembering her mother through the Force to explain it? Apparently for you very hard.**

**Which we have Obi-Wan, Padme and Yoda on Dagoba set up what will happen once Luke and Leia are born.**

**Also, we see Yoda and Obi-Wan start the plan to basically have one of the children trained to kill both their father without knowing who he is and Palpatine.**

**I debated showing Luke and Leia born but from how the plans for the story was working out I realized I didn’t really need to show Luke and Leia Skywalker’s birth because we all know how that plays out.**

**Also, because I intend to use this Star Wars prequel story in my own Fan Fiction stories and leave a window so if I chose to I can have Leia not be Luke’s sister if I don’t want to.**

**Like it was originally intended for them not being siblings since according to producer Gary Kurtz, who worked on both New Hope and Empire Strikes Back said this in an interview “She’s not his sister. That dropped in to wrap up everything neatly. His sister was someone else way over on the other side of the galaxy and she wasn’t going to show up until the next episode.”**

**Also, in the original script done by Leigh Brackett’s for Empire Strikes Back had the twin sister named Nellith but crossed the name out.**

**Hence why Leia kissed Luke in ESB, never made any sense if they were twins planned from the start. Unless George Lucas likes incest.**

**This same script done by Leigh Brackett’s is where Luke talks with Anakin who is a force ghost and Darth Vader was a different character entirely. Also proving the whole Anakin was always meant to be Darth Vader myth George Lucas helped create himself is false.**

**Frankly, I’m glad George Lucas and whoever else who did help decided to make Anakin and Vader one person. Because it makes Vader much more interesting and gives Luke a whole another element to his character.**

**Speaking of Force ghosts, I put in Yoda’s line of dialogue for how in very rare cases one can become a Force ghost upon death to explain who Yoda and Obi-Wan train to become ghosts, but Anakin becomes one without any training on film.**

**Basically, having the training allows for one to become a Force ghost without any doubt but there is that thin line where it can happen without the training.**

**Bail Organa’s line of Obi-Wan going by Ben is obviously a reference to the alias Kenobi uses in New Hope, but also a line by Obi-Wan is when he tells Luke about having gone by that name before he was born.**

**Moving on to Owen and Obi-Wan we get to see the conversation that basically helps set up multiple things in New Hope, along with why Owen dislikes Obi-Wan, to put it mildly.**

**And this concludes the Before the Dark Times story, so I hope you all enjoyed this.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys

An update in a different way and just for this fic in general I kind of have gone through with making some changes on some things.

Some conversations I have changed a little like changing up some dialogue or removing certain parts of it entirely for stuff I felt was unneeded through the chapters of this story.

The biggest change is I've reworked the office conversation between Anakin and Palpatine in chapter 8 a little to re include Order 66 of although I made it so the Jedi are simply an enemy to the Republic and not a hostile take over, so a little more vague.

Mainly because I realized the Republic soldiers would need an actual reason to go kill a bunch of Jedi who are still the good guys and think they are doing the right thing.

Something I didn't have in the original version.

I did seriously go back and forth on changing what Palpatine said to Vader about Padme for being taken by the Jedi in chapter 10 back to canon of Vader killing her, but I ultimately decided to just leave it as is.

Plus it adds a greater element of danger of Luke and Leia being in hiding if Darth Vader believes his wife and child to still be out there. Although I kind of see it as some 19 years later, by the time of New Hope, Darth Vader has given up in believing his wife or child is still alive.

For the conversations I altered was one where in chapter 9 with Padme and Obi-Wan discussing Raven I took out entirely since I didn't like the way it was going for either Raven returning or remaining fallen.

I removed Obi-Wan's dialogue bit to get rid of the "allegiance to democracy" stuff from Revenge of the Sith in chapter 10.

In chapter 3 I did change Anakin to where he has had no contact from Owen and Beru since leaving them because it adds more to Anakin's isolation in the Jedi Order.

Some of the other things I removed is a guest appearance by the Millennium Falcon in the Jedi hanger in chapter 4 while a nice fan service bit and back story felt like it did not need to belong.

And changed a bit of dialogue in the council room in chapter 7 with making it so the rest of the Jedi Order indeed got involved in the Clone Wars just like in both Legends and Disney canon or well made that a little more clearer.

Oh, originally, I was going to have this up last week on Thursday or Friday I think instead this turned into a non-stop long week end project plus personal life got in the way so that's why this notice is getting posted today.

Until next time


End file.
